


The White Wolf goes to Disney World

by Introvertatheart



Series: The White Wolf's New Life [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Christmas Special, M/M, Seizures, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Temper Tantrums, meltdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: The Avengers go to the Happiest Place on Earth, while Steve thinks it's the place where everything can go wrong. Some days are just better than others.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: The White Wolf's New Life [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952947
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Friday and Sunday

**Friday**

Steve was starting to get to a point in his life where packing up for a trip was starting to get a little annoying. Not because he was packing a lot for just two people and a dog. It was just the thought of packing that irritated him. He was either going to over do it or under do it. And in Bucky's case, it was best to never under do it.

But before he could think about packing for the trip, he had to get Bucky to therapy. Steve made an appointment because Bucky's biting had become worse over the past few days. He has bitten his hands and his wrists to the point of deep bruises. Steve wasn't sure what was causing the problem but it was concerning.

Once they arrived at the therapy center, Bucky bit his wrist frequently and started head tossing again. Steve had to restrain him to stop him from biting too deeply.

"Bucky?" Dr. Simon called. Steve picked him up then followed him into the room. "I can already see the problem, the wrist biting."

"And he's head tossing." Steve set Bucky on the couch. Bucky bit his wrist and began head tossing.

"Nothing is able to distract him?"

"No. And I've tried his chewies and other sensory toys but nothing is working. This started a few days ago and he's biting so much, his skin can't heal."

"I can tell. And when did the head tossing first start?"

"He first did it when he had a dissociative episode. But that was the last time I saw that." Dr. Simon frowned a little while he observed Bucky doing the head tossing and biting his wrist.

"Correct me, but did you say you were going on a trip soon?"

"Yeah in two days."

"Anxiety. He's experiencing severe anxiety. Are you experiencing a bit of anxiety too, Mr. Rogers?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"You two are most likely feeding off of each other. You are nervous and he is nervous as well. His brain is probably magnifying the anxiety to make him bite and head toss." Now Steve felt a little guilty. "Have you tried breathing techniques for relaxation?" Steve nodded. "Do you think you can get him to follow your breathing?"

"I can give it a shot." Steve crouched in front of Bucky and grabbed his hands. Bucky's pupils were abnormally large and he was breathing way too hard. "Look at me." Bucky looked at him then attempted to bite. So Steve blew air in his face a few times, Bucky took a few slow breaths then looked at Steve. "That's better. You okay?"

Bucky nodded.

"So you're saying I'm the cause of his anxiety?"

"Not his initial anxiety. But this sudden biting and head tossing is something that is response to what he is feeling."

"What can I do?"

"I recommend, when you need to, distance yourself from him. When you feel overwhelmed, take a minute to yourself and breathe. Before your trip, take a few hours and take a few meditating breaths."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome. How long has he been biting?"

"Since I got him."

"Did Dr. Nicole ever find the cause?"

"No."

"Tell me about the biting."

"He'll bite himself when he's bored or overly stressed. He'll bite me if I'm restraining him. He has bitten just about every member of my team out of impulse."

"I see and I think the biting is coming from two reasons. An oral fixation from sensory processing disorder and a response to conflict."

"Oral fixation?"

"It's like when people get nervous they chew on their nails. When Bucky gets nervous, he bites his wrist. The sensory part comes in because it is giving him relief from whatever is making him feel stressed. He is activating his pain receptors. With the response to conflict, it could be internal or external conflict that making him think "this is how I'm supposed to communicate my emotions to my family". Yes, it can be seen as aggressive but he is possibly doing it to avoid conflict."

"So when he bites someone and smiles at it?"

"It's probably because he thinks it's funny. We know it's not funny and it's definitely not funny for the person being bit, but I don't think his social skills are processing that someone is experiencing pain from him doing that. I would say since you are schooling him, work on his social skills and make him understand what is acceptable and what isn't."

"He also bites if he's attacking someone."

"Now that I cannot bring up a solution because it is defensive move on his part. It can be a trained response from Winter to get him to bite if he feels like there is danger."

Steve nodded then looked at Bucky who was fidgeting with his shirt. "We definitely will be working on those social skills and communicating better while we're gone."

"Good, just be careful not to overwhelm him. Disney World is a good place to meet people but Bucky might not be so responsive like how we think."

"Right, thank you for squeezing us in."

"No problem, I could tell this was an emergency from the sound of your voice."

"You'll probably be expecting a meltdown call within a few days."

"I will prepare myself." Dr. Simon saw them out. Steve got Bucky in his seat then left to the house. This twenty minute session answered questions that Steve had for months and know that he knows that he has some part in Bucky's anxiety in this situation, he will be working to better himself before the trip.

Once they arrived home, Bucky was in his sensory room with Harley while Steve was in his room folding up the remainder of their clothes and putting them in the suitcase. It probably would be better that he stuffed everything into one suitcase plus with everyone's gifts, but Bucky was prone to having accidents and possibly throwing up when he got nervous so Steve had to pack extra clothes for him. Plus he needed to bring Harley's bed, blanket, bags of food and her bowls. Also Steve ordered a shirt for Harley since he heard planes were cold.

Then his phone rang.

"Yes, Tony?"

"Are you packing?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure that you have everything?"

"I hope so."

"Bruce wanted me to ask if you have enough medication for Bucky." Steve slightly frowned then went to check the medicine cabinet. Bucky was low on both medicines. 

"He needs both."

"How much does he have?"

"I think enough for three days."

"Good thing Bruce thought ahead and made more, he'll give it to you when you get here. So I called you to tell you to call Delta before the end of the day so they know about Buckster and the horse."

"Tony, I haven't been to a modern airport. What am I supposed to do?"

"We'll get there, you'll go to the ticketing section with Delta's name on it. We'll check our bags in then from there we'll go through security once everyone is considered not a threat, we go to our gate and wait."

"Will we have time for all that?"

"We'll leave the facility around four thirty."

"Four thirty in the morning? Are you serious?"

"Rogers, it's an hour to the airport. Plus however long it will take for all of us to get through check in and security. Plus plus we need to be prepared for any delays, not that we should have any. And we need to be prepared to deal with your boy if he decides to cause a scene. All that could put us directly at boarding time, which is at 7:35 mind you."

"Right."

"Let's not forget to mention that they might want to question the dog. So that is why I want you call the airline and possibly the airport as well to make sure they know about the kid and the dog." 

"Do you think the metal in Bucky's shoulder and back will set off the detectors?"

"It shouldn't, but I would call them to make sure of it and along with the fact that Bucky will not listen to their commands. You might want mention that Bucky doesn't have an ID."

"Oh, God, I forgot all about that. They won't let him fly if I tell them he technically hasn't been a registered US citizen since the 1940's."

"Okay, I'm going to look up a few things for you. But I'm sure I can get at least get him dependent card if I move quick enough."

"Would that work? He's biologically not my son or legally my husband."

"Worth a shot. Give me a few minutes." Tony hung up. Knowing that process would most likely take him some time, Steve decided to call Delta first. After numerous automated voices, he finally reached a person.

"Hello, this is Melissa with Delta Airlines, how may I help you today?"

"Hello, I have a few questions about my flight for my partner."

"Okay, go ahead."

"He is mentally disabled and has a service dog, is there anything that I should be prepared for?"

"With Delta, we will ask for a health form. Have you already booked your seats?"

"Yes."

"And is the animal a large breed?"

"Very large. Great Dane."

"Are you sitting next to him? My only concern is that the animal will be crossing into the person next him."

"I just checked our seats and he is sitting next to the window and I am next to him. I don't mind her laying her body next my feet but she is very good about curling under his feet."

"Okay, that's good and we do recommend bringing a blanket for the dog to lay on. There are relief areas around the airports for her to relieve herself."

"Yeah, we can do that. Now for my partner, he is not exactly verbal and gets easily scared. So is there any way I can warn the flight attendants about him?"

"Once you get on the flight, notify them of his disability and any thing he might do when he becomes frightened." Sounds fair. "Do you need me to patch you through to TSA to speak with them?"

"Yes, thank you." The line went quiet then elevator music played. Steve rubbed his face then heard the distinct sound of Bucky playing with one of his Paw Patrol toys. As long as he was distracted and wasn't being loud while he was making this call.

"Hello this is Charles, how may I help you?"

"Hi, my partner and I will be traveling in two days and I just wanted to let you guys know about him."

"Okay, I'll go ahead and start a note." Steve could hear the man clicking a few things. "Okay go ahead start with his name."

"His name is James Buchanan Barnes. He has a few mental disabilities that are going to most likely inhibit him from acting how you want him to. He is also traveling with a Great Dane service dog."

"Will he not be able walk through a metal detector?"

"About that, he has metal in his shoulder and back, will that affect the screening in any way?"

"The detectors will go off. And he will need to be patted down or a wand will be used."

"That's where there is a problem, he will not allow any stranger to touch him or get too close. I have a doctor coming along with us, can he just verify that there is metal in his shoulder and back?"

"I suppose it might help, but notify the agent when you arrive that he has implants and that he is touchy and they will find another way to get him through. Is there anything else that we should know?"

"He is going to be extremely nervous when we arrive, it's his first time in an airport with so many people. He's going to be looking around and possibly looking afraid, but he is just scared he's not in any danger so I don't want the agents to think he is looking suspicious or looking for help."

"Okay, thank you for letting us know. I will send this out the agents the day of your flight so they know who he is."

"Okay, thank you." They said their good byes. Then his phone rang. "Yes, Tony."

"Mr. Rogers, I have gotten your boy a Military Dependent ID card."

"How did you do that so fast?"

"I called a few people and they were able to find his information and I told them his and your situation. So they accepted him as a dependent and all they needed was a picture of his monstrously, adorable face and luckily Nat had one. So once you get here, I'll give it to you. You should be all set if you called the airline and TSA."

"I did. Thank you for helping us, Tony."

"Ah, no problem. I like being useful for once."

"Yeah, let's not talk about that."

"Daddy." Bucky said from the doorway.

"Go deal with your monster, I'll call you Saturday night." Tony hung up. Steve sighed then looked at Bucky.

"What are you doing, Buck?"

"Hungry."

Steve looked at the clock on the wall. Almost seven and Bucky did miss snack time because of therapy. "I can warm up tenders, sound good?" Bucky nodded then flapped his hands. Steve put his suitcase on the floor, he was almost done packing his own suitcase. He could convince Bucky to help him pack his suitcase.

They went downstairs, Harley went outside while Steve put the tenders in the oven.

"You doing okay? I know you've had a rough day."

"Scared."

"You're scared about the trip? I know and I will admit that I am nervous too, but I don't want you to panic. We'll be okay." Steve rubbed his shoulder then looked at his wrist. They were bruises but thankfully not deep, they would heal overnight. "Can I tell you something?" Bucky nodded. "I don't like when you do this to yourself. I know you can't help it but I don't like seeing you hurt yourself like this."

"Daddy sad?"

"It does make me sad. But we are going to work on that and find other ways for you to express yourself without harm. Sound like a plan?"

"Sowwy."

"It's not your fault, I know there is a lot you probably don't understand yet about yourself. But we're working on it. Okay?" Bucky nodded. "Can I have a hug?" Bucky smiled and hugged him. Steve smiled then remembered the tenders. He quickly got them out the oven then set them on his plate. But Bucky didn't eat.

"Something wrong?"

"Cheese."

"Oh, how could I have forgotten about your mac and cheese? It'll be another ten minutes, until then how about you feed Harley and put more water in her bowl?" Bucky nodded and got Harley's water bowl and filled it with water. He spilled a little water on the way. Steve unlocked the pantry door, Bucky went inside but came back with way too much.

"That's too much. How about we do this?" Steve got an empty cup and gave it to him. He dumped the food back in the bin. "Now do two scoops." Bucky got two scoops of her food then put it next to her bowl. "Good job, clean up that little wet spot and I'll fix your mac and cheese."

"Cheese. Cheese." Bucky got a paper towel and cleaned up his mess. Then he ate his food and Steve joined him.

After some talk and a little joking around, Steve got Bucky bathed, medicated and in bed. He must have been tired today as he feel asleep almost immediately. Steve finished packing his suitcase plus with bags of food for Harley and he could probably squeeze her bed and bowls in there on Saturday, then packed his carry on bag with a blanket and extra coat. As for Bucky's suitcase, he would need to pack an extra of everything. That would probably be an all day thing to do tomorrow.

Hopefully, he can keep himself calm while he was packing. If he could keep himself from panicking during this trip, then he could hopefully keep Bucky from having a massive meltdown in the middle of the airport.

But all that will be determined Sunday morning.

**Sunday**

Steve did not get a lick of sleep Saturday night, but instead of panicking and waking Bucky up like last time, he tried breathing exercises that Dr. Simon sent him to try. He probably felt the calmest he has about a trip in a while. He looked at his watch. Two thirty-nine in the morning. They needed to get on the road like now. Steve got the two suitcases in the truck then got his back pack, Bucky's back pack and Harley's harness. Steve looked around the house for anything that might become useful for Bucky. He had plenty of snacks and sensory toys in his bag. His tablet was in his bag, fully charged. Along with the charger and a portable charger just in case. He would carry Lamby and his weighted blanket with him.

He would be okay, he hoped.

Steve went upstairs and was about to get Bucky but then remembered his headphones. That was probably going to make or break this whole trip. He went in his room and got his headphones. He went in his bedroom and only changed Bucky, but not into new clothes. Nobody would question him in a flannel shirt with lounge pants, he would only need shoes on once they arrived at the airport. Steve picked up Bucky and carried him to the truck. He carefully got him in his seat and started the truck.

Once they arrived to the facility, he could see Happy in the van drinking coffee, trying to stay up. Steve wanted to go up to the main floor but he did not want to disturb Bucky into waking up so he stayed down here and waited for the others to come down.

After about fifteen minutes, he heard the elevator open.

"There he is, I was just about to call you." Nat said.

"I was waiting on you guys."

"Is the monster still asleep?" Tony asked.

"Yes and I will try to keep him asleep until we get to the airport." Steve put their bags in the van then got Bucky out of the truck and put him in the van, Harley laid under his legs then Steve got in. "What about Clint and his family?"

"They are catching a connecting flight to JFK, so we'll meet them there. Thor, Loki and Vision will meet us at Orlando airport. Scott and Peter should already be at the airport." Tony said.

"Fair enough." Everyone packed their bags into the van then left.

About twenty minutes from the airport, Pepper handed out the tickets to everyone. Tony gave Steve Bucky's ID card and new medical bracelet and Bruce gave him Bucky's medicine.

"Nat, when did you take this picture?" Steve asked.

"On Halloween, he was being adorable so I took that. I also have that framed too." It was a picture of Bucky having a genuine smile, like someone told him everything will be okay if he just smiled. "I'll send it to you." Steve smiled at the image, he remembered that smile from a time when nothing was bothering them.

Once they arrived at the airport, Bucky had woken up and had immediately entered sensory overload. He was trying to stay calm but it was hard with everyone around. Steve put Bucky's book bag on him then put on the chest strap then put on Harley's service harness.

"Okay, everyone has everything. Let's go inside. Steve, you and him go in to the counter first." Tony said.

"I'll go with them." Nat said. Steve nodded then went inside. He held Bucky's hand while they went inside.

Nat handled most of the talking for them. Steve handled the service dog questions while Bucky was trying to walk back out the airport.

"You're okay. You're okay." Steve said, rubbing his flesh hand. Bucky flapped his metal hand then chewed on his shirt. "No, here." Steve handed him his chewy. Bucky took it then whined.

"Let's go ahead and get through security." Nat said. They walked through the airport and waited. Once they reached security, Steve's anxiety kicked up a notch and he was desperately trying not to project that on to Bucky.

"I need valid proof of identification." Said the man. Steve handed him his ID then handed him Bucky's. The man looked up at him then at Bucky.

"Hey Richard." He called out. Oh no. An older man came over. "This is James."

"Oh, yes our supervisor notified me to look out for him. Come this way and we'll get you through." Richard smiled. Steve still didn't feel very comfortable with this. The agent led him to a detector that was away from people.

"Okay, Steve you can take off your shoes and remove all metals including belts and watches. If you have a laptop, it must be in a separate bin. You will need to take the dog's harness and collar off." Steve nodded and did as asked. He took Harley's harness off and told her to sit next to Bucky. "As for James, I will not touch him but can I ask him to lift his shirt?"

"He won't listen, he's panicking." Steve lifted Bucky's shirt. Richard quickly looked and nodded.

"And he's got metal implants in his shoulder, back and his entire left arm?"

"Yeah. His doctor is over there." Steve said.

"I believe he does, I see a pretty nasty scar over here. He's good to go." Richard handed him the IDs back. Steve put his shoes back on and got both of their book bags. He put Harley's harness back on her then they met up with Nat.

"That wasn't as stressful as I thought it would be." Steve smiled nervously.

"For you maybe. He looks like he's about to have a heart attack." Nat said. Steve looked at Bucky, he did looked unusually pale and sweaty.

"Do you want a cup of milk and a cookie?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded. Eventually everyone made it through security and walked to the gate with an hour to spare.

"Okay, I'll go get his milk and cookie, do you want something?" Nat asked.

"No."

"Tea and a muffin, gotcha." Nat left before he could object. Steve frowned then looked at Bucky. He was chewing on his chewy but also squeezing his wrist then something caught his attention.

The gate next to them already had a plane parked. He looked at the gate they were assigned to and started to put two and two together. That's what they were getting on.

"No. No." Bucky got up and tried to walk away.

"Don't. You're okay." Steve got his arms then Bucky sat on the floor.

"Home. Home."

"Bud, you'll be fine. Please get up." Bucky began to cry, Steve sighed. Then Sam came over.

"Why don't you take Harley out and he can catch his breath?" Sam pointed to the animal relief area. Steve nodded and helped Bucky on his feet. They walked to the animal relief area, Harley did her business. Bucky was entering a meltdown.

"Look at me. Take a breath and calm down a bit." Steve said. Bucky flapped his arms then began hitting Steve. "Stop, calm down." Bucky whined then tensed up his muscles so Steve hugged him tightly. "You're okay. It's only for a few hours." Steve could feel Bucky's breathing become less labored, the tightness in his muscles probably will get exponentially worse as they get on the plane but right now he just needed to keep Bucky from entering the screaming stage of a meltdown.

Once Harley finished, they went back to the gate. Nat gave Bucky his milk and cookie, Steve slowly sipped on his tea. The plane arrived to the gate. Bucky was starting to freak out a little again. Clint and his family arrived just in time for the flight attendants to announce

"Delta flight 1156 to Orlando, Florida will now begin boarding passengers that need assistance." The lady said. Bucky shook his head again then flapped his wrist. Steve sighed then noticed two young boys sitting two rows away micking Bucky's flapping and laughing at him.

That was something he never tolerated.

"I see them Rogers. I'll go deal with them." Nat said getting up. She crouched in from them. She obviously said something frightening to them because they immediately began backing away from her. She patted their heads then walked back to Steve.

"What did you say to them?"

"Just that making fun of disabled people is a good way to become cursed for life."

"Of course you said that. Thanks."

"No problem."

"First class passengers may now begin boarding." The lady said.

"We're next." Tony said. "Bucko and the horse needs to go first."

"No!" Bucky yelled. Everyone in the area got quiet.

"Do not yell again." Steve whispered to him. Everyone continued on with their day, Bucky continued to whine and flap his hands.

"Delta Comfort plus passengers may now board." The lady said. Steve helped Bucky up despite the whining and crying. Steve gave her their boarding passes and they travelled down to the plane. Once the plane came into site, Bucky completely stopped moving.

"Buck, please." Steve said.

"No! No!" Bucky yelled.

"This is just like the cruise, one step at a time." Steve gently pulled him towards the plane. Bucky slowly and stiffly walked to the plane. Once they stepped foot on the plane, Steve quickly found their seats, first row behind the border from first class and bulk seats. "Okay, Harley tuck in." Harley went to the seat next to the window and curled on the floor. "And you go sit down by the window." Bucky hesitated then sat down. Steve took off his book bag then sat down next to him. There was a free seat next to him but he was hoping for Bucky's sake that no stranger sat in their row. "You're doing so good." Steve rubbed Bucky's thigh. Bucky was still completely in a weird trance of panic.

"Hey Cap." Sam said from behind him.

"Oh good, you're behind us."

"Yeah, if anyone sits next to you, let me know, I'll convince them to switch."

"Thanks." Steve smiled. Bucky looked out the window, something had caught his attention. Steve looked out the window and saw the ground crew moving around with the bags. "Is that interesting?" Bucky somewhat nodded. While he was somewhat distracted, Steve got the attention of a flight attendant.

"I just wanted to let you know, he is mentally disabled and he is frightened right now. So the likelihood of him screaming when the plane goes in the air is very high."

"Okay, is there anything he wants like a drink?"

"Uh," Steve thought about it, but with Bucky's nerves being as bad as it is now there is a good chance any drink will just be coming right back up. "I think he's okay for right now."

"Okay, I'll let the other attendants and pilots know." The lady left.

"Dude, did she just offer to give him alcohol?" Sam asked.

"Was that what she meant by a drink?" Sam began laughing. Steve laughed a little then heard Bucky tapping on the window. "Don't do that. Do you want a toy?" Bucky nodded. Steve got his book bag and got his fidget toys. "Do you want buttons or the pad?" Bucky took the fidget pad. At least he seemed pretty calm and for right now the seat next to Steve remained open.

"Has anyone seen Peter and Scott?" Tony asked. There was a collective of no's from the Avengers. Tony quickly called Peter.

"Mr. Stark?"

"Where are you and Scott?"

"We're at the gate, where are you?"

"On the plane." Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Peter, what gate are you at?"

"D12, why?"

"You're supposed to be at B12. What the hell are you doing?"

"The gate we're at says the plane is going to Orlando on United."

"Peter, we're going to Orlando on Delta. United was going to stop in Atlanta then go to Orlando. You guys need to run here now, the door is going to close in like five or ten minutes."

Peter cussed then the line hung up.

"It will be a miracle if those two can run through two terminals in five minutes." Tony said. "I'm sure I booked everyone on the Delta flight, some people these days just don't look." Tony complained probably for another minute. While the other passengers got on, Bucky seemed to calm down enough to take in the new smells and features of the plane. 

"What that?" He pointed to the buttons above him. 

"That one is to call for a flight attendant. This one is for air. That one is going to tell you to put on your seat belt once we start moving. Let's not push any of them." At the most, Bucky would probably push the air button once he figured it out how it worked. 

After about ten minutes, everyone was on board. Expect Peter and Scott.

"They're joking. They are absolutely joking at this point." Tony said.

Suddenly, Scott and Peter appeared from the curtain. "We made it." Scott said. They were both out of breath as if they ran a 30k marathon.

"With almost no time to spare, how can you not see that the boarding pass said Delta?"

"It's Scott's fault." Peter said.

"Whatever, you're here. Just sit down." Tony said. Peter and Scott sat in their seats. Seeing that neither of them weren't sitting next to him, Steve could only assume that nobody had booked the seat next to him. Good. Bucky didn't need that extra stress on this flight.

Then a flight attendant started the speech about safety precautions and what to do in case of emergency.

"All portable electronics must be on airplane mode."

"Give me your tablet for a second." Bucky whined a little then gave him the tablet. Steve went through the tablet and found airplane mode then he set his phone on airplane mode.

"Moving." Bucky whined. They were backing up and this is where things were going to become very complicated very fast. Bucky was already squirming around too much and looking around at everyone. Steve put on his seatbelt then fastened Bucky's. Harley was doing okay on the floor, but she could tell Bucky was becoming distressed. 

"Ladies and gentlemen if you can turn your attention to the screen in front of you for a safety feature." Bucky was already head tossing and squeezing. Steve could already feel the plane's engines starting up and no doubt Bucky was feeling it too.

As the plane began taxiing, Steve could hear the crying babies and children behind them. No doubt Nathaniel was having a hard time being this is his second flight. But the other children behind their section were already going through a meltdown and they weren't even on the runway. Bucky might be joining them within a few minutes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are first in line for take off. Please make sure that seat belts are fastened and all carry on bags are under the seat in front of you." The plane began lining up and Bucky flapped his hands and whined.

"All done." Then the plane began speeding up drastically.

"Oh, we're really doing this." Steve mumbled. The engines roared as they sped down the runway. Suddenly they were in the air.

Bucky did not like that feeling. The screaming began and he chewed on his wrist. At this point, distractions were pretty much useless. Bucky was having a meltdown.

He kicked the border wall and nearly kicked Harley. Steve couldn't put Bucky on the floor to restrain him, all he could do was grab his wrist to keep him from biting himself. Finally the plane began to settle in the clouds, with a few turns and a bit of bumps. The plane settled into cruising altitude. Bucky, on the other hand, was not calming down. If anything he was getting worse. He was crying now and the screaming was getting worse. He bit into his wrist, drawing blood.

Steve received a few glares from the people the row next to him. But he didn't care, he just wanted Bucky to calm down.

"Hey Steve, Laura told Nat to tell me to tell you that maybe it's his ears popping. Her kids are having a hard time too." Sam said. Steve, honestly, forgot about the ear popping. He went through his book bag and got his headphones.

"Bucky, look at me." Steve squeezed his wrist. Bucky stopped screaming but Steve could see the almost extreme terror in his eyes. "It's okay, I promise."

"Hurts. Hurts. All done." Bucky cried. Steve thought a little, then had an idea. He let down the tray table and put his tablet on the tray. Bucky's headphones were also designed to have an audio port in the headphones so he can connect it to his tablet. Steve connected the tablet to the headphones and turned it on to Paw Patrol.

"Do you want a snack? I think it'll help with your ears." Bucky nodded. Steve got a tiny bag of gold fish crackers and let Bucky lay on his head on his lap. He was finally calming down and Steve could finally take a breath.

Only twenty minutes into this two hour flight and Steve was already exhausted.

Steve, luckily, brought a book to read during the flight. Harley looked to be asleep and Bucky was probably more exhausted than he looked.

"Everything alright?" Nat asked standing next to him.

"Yeah, I think he's doing a bit better now."

"He's doing better than Nathaniel and those other kids in economy. So consider that a win."

"Yeah, hopefully landing won't be so bad." Steve stroked Bucky's hair, he didn't react which only meant he was asleep.

"Poor thing. You should order a drink."

"I'm not drinking, Nat." Nat patted his back then went back to her seat. Steve looked at Bucky's face, he was asleep. The tablet was still playing, Steve wasn't going to turn it off if it was helping him sleep.

While Bucky was asleep, Steve went ahead and bought a few things for Christmas. When he finished, he sighed and looked out the window. They were over one of the Carolinas. Probably another hour and they will start their descent.

And Steve needs that hour of rest if Bucky was going to have another meltdown.

When Steve woke up, he saw Bucky looking out the window.

"You okay?" Steve asked. Bucky looked at him then smiled.

"Yeah."

"That's good to hear. I know that really wasn't fun for you."

"Milk?"

"Um, why don't we wait for you to drink something until we're on the ground? I'm worried that you'll become sick if you drink something." Bucky sighed then flapped his hand. His wrist had healed a bit and would probably finish healing within an hour or two, Steve still just hated seeing him do this to himself. Then he had an idea. 

He's learned that some service dogs are trained to block self-harm. Harley was more used to detect a change in Bucky's behavior whether it was seizure or a bad dissociation. She also provided deep pressure but that was only when he was stressed such as now. She could be trained to block until they got this biting situation under control. And that could literally take months or even a few years.

He texted Ms. Olivia about it and she responded it is possible but it would be best that Harley be trained by the same professional that trained her as a puppy so that it can be logged in her records. That was definitely something that needed to be done the start of next year.

Bucky laid his head on his lap again then noticed the buttons again. He pushed the air button then frowned when the air hit his face. He pushed it off then pushed it on.

"Having fun?" Bucky was smiling and that was what mattered. "Hey can I tell you something?" Bucky nodded. "Chase and his friends aren't going to be here. They don't make Paw Patrol at Disney World."

"No Chase."

"No Chase but Chase did tell me he'll think you'll enjoy watching Mickey mouse or maybe Lilo and Stitch or maybe even Toy Story. Want to try to watch a movie?" Bucky nodded and chose Toy Story. Steve knew Bucky had seen this movie before, he just didn't remember. But Steve at least avoided a disappointment tantrum when Bucky figured out that Paw Patrol wasn't at Disney World.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be begin our descent into Orlando shortly." Said the flight attendant. That meant another possible meltdown in the making and Bucky had already eaten all his snacks. A flight attendant was passing by.

"Excuse me, do you have any snacks?"

"We have peanuts, pretzels and trail mix."

"Can I have two bags of pretzels please?" The lady nodded. Bucky was completely into the movie and that was okay but the true test was going to be coming once they started landing. The lady came back with two mini pretzels bags.

"Mine, please?"

"It is yours. Do you want me to open it?"

"Open, please?"

"Good asking." Steve opened one of the bags. Bucky was a slow eater at times which was good because Steve could feel his ears start to bother him a bit. Bucky began to whine a little and flap his wrist but he wasn't crying. That was a good sign.

"What that?" Bucky pointed. Steve looked over and saw the water he was pointing to.

"I guess those are swamps or ponds. I'm not a hundred percent sure." Another good sign was his curiosity coming out. Maybe the landing won't be so bad.

As the plane started to descend further and further, Bucky started head tossing again, more out of pain and the weird sensations of the plane constantly turning than feeling overwhelmed. But so far so good.

"Falling?" Bucky whined.

"Not falling, just landing. You're going to feel a bump once we touch the ground." They were very close to the ground, to the point Steve could make the cars on the ground now.

And they were getting closer.

And even closer.

Until they were on the ground. Bucky whined and began to cry.

"Was that scary?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay, you did so good. I'm really proud of you. Can you put your toys in you book bag, you can leave your tablet out." Bucky whined and put his toys in his bag.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Orlando, Florida. Please remain seated until we arrive at the gate. Thank you for flying Delta Airlines, enjoy your trip and we hope to see you soon."

"No." Bucky mumbled. Steve chuckled at him, that was a meltdown that was waiting to happen.

"Okay, listen, there is going to be a lot of people at this airport like the last one. Hold my hand and do not let go." Bucky nodded. After about five minutes of taxiing, they arrived at the gate.

"Steve, you and him get up and go out first." Tony said.

Steve nodded. "You get up first and stand right here." Bucky got up then Harley got up. Steve made sure they had everything they came on with. Once he was sure, he began walking to the front.

The flight crew said goodbye. They walked the long gateway then stood outside of the gate for everyone.

"I'm proud of you, high five." Bucky double high five him then looked around. Definitely new scenery, the trees were definitely different and the smell of wood was completely gone. It now smelled tropical and a little humid.

"Alright, everyone is up and accounted for. There is a shuttle bus outside waiting for us, so we get the bags then get on the bus then go to the hotel." Tony said.

"Where is Vision, Thor and Loki?" Wanda asked.

"Not sure. But let's go." They all went to baggage claim, Bucky was whining again. Steve looked at his watch. It was close to nap time and he was most likely hungry for a real meal. A hangry, tired tantrum was not something Steve wanted to deal with today.

Everyone collected their bags and went outside to the buses. This was where Steve learned something new about Bucky, he hated air brakes. The very sound of it made him jump and want to hit his ears.

"Tony, what are we waiting for?" Steve said.

"Trying to find Thor." Steve sighed but remained calm. Bucky was already frustrated and at the point of entering a meltdown.

"Daddy, hungry."

"I know, just a few more minutes."

Finally, Thor, Loki and Vision came out of the airport. "Friends."

"Where have you been?" Tony asked.

"Getting the appropriate attire." Thor and Loki both had floral shirts on, Thor had on khaki pants while Loki wore regular pants. As for Vision, he looked human for once. If it wasn't for the gem on his head, Steve wouldn't have known who that was and he was dressed like a nerd.

"This is ridiculous." Loki said.

"Lighten up, brother. I have already given two women my autograph." Thor smiled. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Alright, everyone on the bus." Everyone got on the bus, Steve sat Bucky in the front seat and Harley tucked under him.

"Can I sit next to him?" Loki asked.

"No, he's close to either having a tantrum or a meltdown and you do not want to be near him when he's like that." Steve said. And that was just one reason among others why Steve didn't want Loki near Bucky for another few hours. Once the bus started moving, Bucky began crying again. Steve doesn't think he's seen Bucky cry so much in one day. It wasn't even twelve in the afternoon yet. But one thing was for certain, Bucky was most likely going to pass out at nap time. Which was fine, Steve needed rest too.

Their hotel was the Hilton hotel. Fancy and probably five or ten minutes away from Disney World as Steve could see a castle not that far away.

"Swim?" Bucky noticed the lazy river outside.

"No, we are going to eat then we are going to take a nap. Daddy is exhausted."

"Alright, people, here how things are going to go. A few of the rooms are connecting so there are two beds on the left side then the kitchen in the middle then two more beds on the right. Clint has already called for the one with bunk beds so here is your room key." Tony said.

"Let's go kids." Clint said. Bucky wanted to follow but Steve held him.

"Now because of priority, Steve, I got a room that has child locks."

"Thanks."

"But that does mean two people will have to take the other room."

"I'll do it." Sam said.

"Me too." Nat said.

"Perfect. Here." Tony gave them the room keys.

"Hungry. Hungry." Bucky whined.

"Let's unpack first, then we can eat." They went in the elevator. Their room was on the twelfth floor, pretty high but worth the view. They could see the lazy river from their room and Disney World.

"We'll take left side and you guys take right." Sam said. Steve nodded. There two king size beds and a flat screen tv. The bathroom was pretty small but it would be fine. Steve began unpacking their clothes. Bucky was growing increasingly irritating because he was hungry.

"Daddy, hungry."

"Bucky, I know please stop." Steve rubbed his head from the growing headache that was forming. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please take him to go get something to eat?"

"Sure. Come on kid." Sam got Bucky's hand and they left. Steve sighed deeply and rubbed his head.

"Frustrated?" Nat asked.

"Just exhausted."

"Give him another hour and he'll be out like a light." Steve nodded, knowing that was true but Bucky did like to put up a fight sometimes when he was so tired. "Why don't you go take Harley out and meet us in the cafeteria?" Steve nodded. Nat patted his back then left. Steve took a deep breath then felt a heavy head on his lap.

"Hi, Harley. You've been really patient today." Harley whined. "Let's go outside then you can eat." They went outside, Harley did her business. They went back inside to the cafeteria. Steve found Sam, Nat and Bucky. Bucky was focused on eating his eggs and muffin. Steve fixed himself breakfast then sat with them.

"Feeling better?" Sam asked.

"A bit."

"Maybe you should drink something, the bar is right there." Nat said.

"I can't get drunk. There's no point of it."

"Bummer." Sam said.

"More?" Bucky asked. He had pretty much cleaned his plate.

"You've had two muffins, eggs and a fruit cup and even my piece of bacon. What more do you want?" Sam asked.

"No, no more. Because I don't think you are recognizing that you are full and if you eat more you'll throw up. If you're still hungry after your nap, then we'll come back." Bucky sighed, but Steve suspicions was confirmed when Bucky began belching. "Yeah, no more."

"So, I heard while I was coming down here that Loki is not happy." Nat said. 

"What did he say?"

"That he should have been able to have a room with Bucky."

"He knows why I won't allow to be near him for long periods of time, he just choses not to listen to my reason."

"You're afraid he might kidnap him?" Sam asked.

"Among other reasons."

"Mommy, want." Bucky pointed to her yogurt.

"No, silly boy." Bucky sighed again then looked around, there were a lot people around with different foods. Bucky was a little torn, either get up and get food and face an angry daddy, mommy and bird guy or just wait after nap time. Neither sounded fair but he was kind of hungry but also very tired.

"I know that look in your eyes. We're not doing whatever you're thinking." Steve said. "Nap time, come on."

"No." Bucky whined. Steve grabbed his hand, Bucky dragged his feet. "You know, I'm sure Harley would love eat by now." Bucky looked at Harley, she didn't eat people food which Bucky found a little stupid but he was right. They went back to the room, Steve fixed Harley's food. Bucky found a corner in the couch and began rocking. 

Within fifteen minutes, Bucky was asleep on the couch. Steve sighed in relief then collapsed into the chair next to the couch. 

"Day finally catching up with you?" Sam chuckled.

"You have no idea."

"Go sleep on the bed, he's knocked out man." Steve rubbed his face then went in the bedroom, finally catching up on some sleep.

When Steve woke up, he woke up to blue eyes staring back at him.

"Hi." Bucky smiled.

"Hello, did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah, daddy nap?"

"It was good and well needed. Where is mommy and Sam?"

"Out."

"They went out? Okay, what do you want to do today?" Bucky shrugged. "Do just want to look around?" Bucky nodded. "Can you do me a favor?" Bucky nodded again. Steve sat up and rubbed his temples, that headache did not go away. "Can you get me a bottle of water? It's in the mini fridge right there." Bucky got up and found the mini fridge. Steve got up and went through his bag. He remembered he had packed pain killers, now would be good time to take it.

"Daddy, here."

"Thanks. Hey, what's on that door over there?" Steve asked. Bucky turned, Steve quickly swallowed the pills and drank water. Bucky looked at him, confused. "Never mind, I thought I saw something."

"Daddy, crazy." Bucky smiled. Steve rubbed his head then they left the room.

"Captain." Said Thor.

"You don't look happy."

"My brother is not happy with me, he is rather upset about not having a room with the young one."

"He knows why he can't be in the same room with him. He's proven he can't be trusted with him and I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night to see him gone and they're God knows where. Loki has only seen the pleasant side of Bucky, he cannot handle his tantrums and I know for sure he cannot handle his meltdowns."

"Maybe give him one more chance."

"I gave him plenty from the time Bucky met him, he screwed all of them up. If he wants to spend time with Loki, then he needs to be with one of us."

"I can understand your reasoning, Loki might not."

"Tell Loki he isn't the only being distanced from Bucky."

"I believe I know who you are referring to, I believe I am not allowed to say his name in the young one's presence."

"Yeah, he's doing good so far but I know that won't last."

"I understand, I shall see you soon." Thor went back to his room. Steve sighed and noticed Bucky was intently staring at something out the window.

"Bucky, come on." Steve said from the elevator. Bucky came to the elevator then noticed the buttons. He didn't notice them the first time. So he pushed one and another. "No, don't. Now we got to stop on the eighth and third floor. You can push one more, push that one." Steve pointed to lobby. Bucky was a little more tempted to push the red button or the other button with a bell on it but did what Steve said.

"Bucky. Daddy. Doggy." Bucky pointed up to mirror ceiling. 

"Is that cool?" Bucky smiled then felt the elevator move which pushed back into the corner. That's exactly what he did the first time as well. Once they finished stopping on the two floors, they reached the lobby. They explored the gaming area and the different activities. Interestingly enough, the hotel had a sensory room. They went to check it out and was majorly disappointed. It was just a large room with a foam ball pit in the middle of the room and a few toys on a shelf.

"Room?" Bucky questioned.

"Just a big empty room, maybe it was a sensory room at one point and was turned into something else. Sorry for the disappointment, Buck." If the hotel did have a sensory room, Bucky probably love it. But this room was more of a child's daycare area. They explored more of the hotel, they had a spa and massage. Something he was definitely going to have to do maybe twice during this trip.

Once they finished exploring the interior, they went outside. The lazy pool was huge and the nice slow music helped set the relaxing mood besides the screaming children.

"Swim?"

"Um," Steve really didn't want to say no to him considering he had a long day and did pretty well on the plane, but Steve just did not have the energy to deal with anyone questioning Bucky plus he didn't have anyone to watch Harley. "Can it wait until tomorrow?" Bucky frowned then went to the water. "Bucky, don't jump in." Bucky looked at him then stuck his hands in. He shook his head then went back to Steve.

"Cold."

"Too cold? I think you've become a little spoiled with our heated pool." Bucky somewhat smiled because he knew it was true. They walked around a little more, there was a golf course not too far and a trail by the river. If Steve had the energy, they could probably do the trail. But he didn't. "Bucky, can we go back to the room? Daddy isn't feeling well." Bucky slightly tilted his head then nodded. The headache was pretty much gone, but Steve was just not feeling it today. Once they arrived to the room, Bucky played with his toys while Steve made a call to Bucky's therapist to tell him how everything went. When he finished, he was about to sleep again then heard the door open.

"Hey kid, where's Steve?" It was Sam then he came in the room. "Dude, are you sick or something?"

"I'm just not up to doing much today. I'm sure Bucky wanted to do a few things but I just don't have the energy right now to deal with anyone."

"You didn't sleep last night?"

"No."

"You're fatigued and probably running on fumes. Nat said it looks like you had a headache earlier."

"I did and I already took something but I just can't today."

"Hey we all have off days and that's okay. What you need to do is not sleep though. Go outside, sit on the chair and drink some herbal tea."

"You think that will help?"

"Worth a shot. But I can tell you that Nat has already told me that you are going to have a day to yourself soon."

"What does that mean?"

"Means one of us is going to take the kid and you go do whatever, mainly get a massage." 

"Sam."

"No, no rejects. You need a day to yourself every few months. I'm even tempted to say weeks but that's a far stretch. So, Steve, I suggest one of these wonderful days you go out and get a massage."

"I don't have a choice?"

"You do not." Sam handed him a herbal tea bag.

"Fine." Steve got up and went in the kitchen. Bucky was completely occupying himself by pulling all of the couch pillows onto the floor and stacking them up. Harley was just sunbathing in the sunlight that came in. Steve fixed his tea then went outside.

"Daddy go?"

"Outside for a while."

"Bucky go?"

"No, I want to be by myself for a while." Bucky tilted his head, that wasn't something Steve said very often so Steve could see why that was confusing him so much.

"Hey kid, I'll play with you. No wrestling, though." Sam smiled at him. Bucky looked at him then back at Steve. They were both acting very odd but whatever. Steve sat outside and took in the mild weather. He needed this and Sam was a lifesaver for distracting Bucky.

The rest of the day went smoothly, Bucky had a small seizure then cuddled Steve for the remainder of the night. Stark didn't hold a major feast for once which was fine, he wouldn't have gone anyway.

They sat in their bedroom, watching old time Mickey Mouse cartoons. Bucky was laying on Steve's chest while Harley was on the ground eating her dinner. "Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Okay?"

"I'm okay, I just didn't feel good today but I'll be good as new tomorrow. So we can go swim or go visit Disney, does that sound fun?"

"Yeah." Bucky smiled then quickly frowned. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Where papa?"

"I told you he had an emergency."

"Papa okay?"

"I hope so, Buck." For his sake at least Steve hoped Rumlow was somewhere miserable or he was going to make his life miserable. But that wasn't important. When the time comes, he and Nat will go on a private mission to find him. Whether Rumlow was going to come back alive from it was to be seen. But they were going to find him.

Until then, Steve just wanted to have a good time with Bucky without him having to worry about his missing family member.


	2. Monday and Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First visit of the trip goes as smoothly as Steve expects. The second day Steve has a day with someone special.

**Monday**

This morning started off a little on the weird side. Steve woke up to Harley whining. When he turned on the lamp, he saw Bucky was having a seizure. Not severe, more of a rigid seizure. He wasn't sure how long the seizure had lasted but from what Steve could tell, it was probably wasn't very long.

After about another two minutes, Bucky took a breath but he was in a weird dazed state where he wasn't responding or looking around. Steve sat with him, it was only five in the morning so no doubt Bucky wouldn't be going back to sleep soon.

Steve held him, watching the sunrise through the curtains. Then he heard.

"Daddy."

"Hey, good morning. How are you feeling?" Bucky sighed and rubbed his face. "Still groggy?" Bucky nodded. "Do you want something eat or do you want to sit outside?"

"Outside." Steve helped him sit up then picked him up. He grabbed his weighted blanket and went outside. The sun was just coming up and Steve loved to watch sunrise. Bucky didn't really care for it as long as it wasn't in his eyes when he woke up.

They sat outside on the balcony. Bucky told him all about Stitch from Lilo and Stitch. Steve could tell he really had an interest in Stitch, not as much as Chase from Paw Patrol but there was interest.

"Bucky, how do you feel about going on an adventure today?"

"Daddy okay?"

"I'm fine, Buck, I think I was exhausted yesterday. But I'm all good now and we can do whatever we want." Bucky smiled then his stomach growled. "Let's go take Harley out then we can eat." Bucky nodded. Steve changed him but they didn't change clothes. Bucky even kept his blanket with him. They went down the elevator. Bucky's hair was a mess, it was definitely due for a deep wash and conditioning but Bucky's hair was growing an inch every month so he needed to stay on top of that a little better. Along with his own hair, it wasn't growing as quick as Bucky's but he needed a trim.

Once they took Harley outside, they arrived at the cafeteria. Steve let Bucky chose what he wanted. He went for eggs, bacon and a muffin. He also wanted oatmeal and fruits but then the cinnamon rolls caught his attention.

"You have a lot on your plate. What do you really want?"

"That." He pointed to the cinnamon roll. Steve got a cinnamon roll for him and two little cartons of milk.

"Do you want to go eat in the room?" Bucky nodded. They went back up to the room, Bucky ate on the floor despite Steve trying to get him to eat the table. Then Sam and Nat came out.

"I figured you two would be up already. Tony just sent us a message, he's coming by to give everyone their Disney passes." Nat said.

"That's cool." Steve said then looked over to see Bucky trying to give Harley a piece of egg. "Bucky, do not." Bucky looked at him then frowned. "Harley, come eat." Steve had Harley's bowls in a corner in the bedroom for this one reason. Bucky always thought Harley ate human food. There were some exceptions but Bucky didn't get that yet.

As they ate, Bucky watched a Lilo and Stitch movie while the adults talked. Then there was a knock.

"Bucky get it." Bucky smiled and got up.

"When did that start?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea but it's best he doesn't do that here. I'll get it, Buck." Steve got up, Bucky pouted then went back to his movie. Steve opened the door to Tony.

"Hi Cap."

"Stark." Tony let himself in. "Okay, here is you guys passes. Whenever you are going to these parks you need to do two things. One, go straight to the disability center to make sure they can check her in. Second, if you are going on these rides make sure they have a crate for her."

"There is also a third," Nat said. "A lot of these rides have flashing lights and strobes so you need to look and be cautious of those types of rides." Flashing lights were practically Bucky's seizure trigger and knowing how fast these rides go, it's not something Bucky should be going on.

"I'll look out for it."

"Good. Now Buckster because your dear Uncle Tony cares about you sometimes and doesn't want to face the wrath of your momma bear, I want you to wear this." Tony held up a bracelet. Bucky took it and looked at him. "This is a tracker bracelet in case you get distracted and you get lost."

"Not that that will happen, but thanks, Tony, for being thoughtful."

"You should thank Pepper. I didn't think he needed one since he has a medical bracelet already but then she looked up the amount of kids that get lost in Disney and the numbers were a little concerning to her and she factored in that Bucky doesn't like strangers near him so I made this little thing. The band is the same thing as the other bracelet, so no chewing." Tony tapped Bucky's nose, Bucky snapped his teeth at him.

"Bucky, don't. Thank Pepper for me."

"Also I want everyone at Splash Mountain on Friday."

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Just do it. Bye kids have fun." Tony said then left. Steve slightly frowned but thought nothing of it.

"Daddy, swim." Bucky tapped his arm.

"Um,"

"Why don't you go to Animal Kingdom? There's lions and tigers, you know like a zoo." Nat said.

"Zoo. Go zoo." Bucky smiled.

"I guess we can do Animal Kingdom first. Then we can come back and swim depending on how you feel." Bucky nodded then went in the bedroom, Steve wasn't sure what he was doing but he wasn't undressing himself. "What are you guys going to do?"

"I'm going to try my hand at golf with Clint." Sam said.

"And I'm going to a casino." Nat said.

"Have fun with that. Hopefully we'll get through today without a tantrum." Steve said then noticed Bucky was trying to get his shoes on.

"Oh and before you go swimming with him, put him in this." Nat said handing him a long sleeve swim shirt.

"Why?"

"Florida sun is brutal even in the colder months. So to prevent a sunburn on already damaged skin, put that on him. And put a little sunscreen on his face." Nat also handed him a small thing of sunscreen. Steve thanked her and went to stop Bucky from pulling off his shirt.

"Okay, you're doing everything backwards. Take your shoes off and go pick out comfortable clothes." Bucky took off his shoes then went through the closet. Steve got himself dressed then helped Bucky get dressed properly. "Go get your brush, this is tangled." Bucky got his brush then handed it to Steve. Steve gave it back to him then got his hand. "Brush your own hair." Bucky tilted his head then brushed the ends. It was a start and that was okay so Steve brushed out the rest.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." They left the hotel room. They caught a shuttle bus to Animal Kingdom. Bucky saw a kid staring at him so he stared at the kid the entire way there. Once they arrived, Steve went to the disability center. They told him where Harley could and could not go and where the animal relief areas were.

When they entered, Bucky's anxiety was starting to increase. Which was okay, at least he wasn't having a meltdown.

"Okay, here the map. What do you want to do first?" Bucky looked around then noticed a large thing above him. He's never seen that before and it looked a little interesting. Until a large thing soared above him with people screaming. Bucky instantly ducked and backed away. "That is a rollercoaster."

"No. No."

"It's okay, I won't make you ride any of the rollercoasters. How about we start with a safari? Go see the animals." Bucky nodded. Anything to get away from this weird thing. They walked to Kilimanjaro Safari. There wasn't a long line but Bucky wasn't very patient today.

They allowed Harley onto the vehicle, she just had to tuck under Bucky's legs and not bark at the animals. And she doesn't bark unless she was alerting Steve to something about Bucky but he seemed okay.

Once they started moving, Bucky became a little more noise sensitive and the one thing Steve didn't bring was his headphones. Hopefully, it settle more as they began to see the animals.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen my name is Carl and I will be you safari guide for this lovely tour. You will see our wonderful exotic animals that you will be able to get up close and personal with. Right now and we are coming up to our African Savanna area where we have our giraffes, elephants and zebras." Carl announced. Bucky looked around and saw the giraffes.

"Do they look familiar? We saw them at our zoo and you fed one." Steve asked. Bucky somewhat nodded, he did remember that part. He looked the zebras and was fascinated.

"Doggy." Bucky pointed.

"No, horsie." Steve corrected. He took a picture of Bucky's adorable curious face. Nat would love this.

"Over to your left is our hippopotamus." Bucky looked at the weird animal. They didn't look that big since he could only see their eyes just above the water but when one got out the water, Bucky did not like it.

"Scary."

"It's okay. It won't get you." Hippos were interesting to Steve, but apparently Bucky was afraid them. It didn't help that the animal yawned exposing its huge mouth and large teeth. Bucky sank a little into Steve's side. He definitely wasn't a fan.

"Up next are our hyenas and cheetahs." Steve could see something in Bucky had changed a little as the continued with safari. His curiosity wasn't as high. Maybe it was because he had remembered some of these animals from their old zoo. But he had definitely lost some interest. Next were the elephants, and the interest had returned.

"Elephants." Bucky mumbled. Steve smiled at him. As they continued the tour, Bucky yawned. He didn't seem tired but he didn't exactly look bored of this trip either. They saw a few more animals, Bucky seemed to enjoy it.

The safari ended. There was a few more animals that can be seen in more private areas. But as soon as they walked backed into the theme park, Bucky pulled him towards a restaurant.

"Oh, are you hungry?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded. They went in the restaurant. It smelled weirdly familiar. As Steve took in his surroundings, he noticed why Bucky came here. It was an African restaurant and it vaguely smelled like Wakanda.

"You picked this because it smells like Wakanda. Didn't you?" Bucky nodded. "Maybe we can go visit during the summer." Bucky smiled at him. Steve ordered for them. Bucky got chicken and rice, Steve got seafood. It wasn't as good as Wakanda food but close. And Harley got a cup of water.

"Are you having fun?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Bucky looked over Steve's shoulder, mildly interested in what was happening.

"What are you staring at?" Steve said then followed his line of sight. He was looking into the kitchen area, watching the chefs cook. Then there was a fire, a huge fire. Though it was controlled, it freaked Bucky out. They had basically finished their food so they paid and left.

After looking around, they found that most of what they saw at Animal Kingdom is what they saw at the zoo back in New York. And that made Steve believe why Bucky had lost some of his interest. Maybe if this place had a combination of an aquarium and zoo, maybe he would be more interested but zookeepers had to be courteous about the animal's needs. Yes, it would be unnatural to see a polar bear in the middle of Florida and they couldn't do that.

They walked around for a good two hours seeing everything. Bucky nearly refused to go to the dinosaur exhibit because he thought the dinosaurs were real but Steve assured him that none of the dinosaurs were alive anymore.

One thing Steve did notice that Bucky did like the plant eating dinosaurs. He loved the Stegosaurus and Brachiosaurus. They had a little area where kids could dig up dinosaur bones but Bucky didn't want to be anywhere near them.

"Toy. Want." Bucky had spotted the gift shop. Steve wasn't going to say no to him so they went in. Bucky immediately got the mini Stegosaurus toy and mini Brachiosaurus toy. Then he got a T-Rex plush.

"Who is that for?" Steve asked.

"Doggy, present."

"Oh, you're getting Harley a toy. How nice of you. Anything else you want?" Bucky looked around but shook his head. They checked out then got a quick drink. Then Bucky yawned.

Steve checked his watch, almost twelve. Bucky needed a nap and Steve wouldn't mind one either.

"Are you ready for a nap?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded again. They went to the exit and waited for a shuttle bus. When they arrived back to the hotel room, Bucky went to sleep on the couch while Steve got to work wrapping up the T-Rex Bucky gave to Harley.

Then his phone rang but no caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Rogers." The voice said, but in a breathy voice.

"Who is this?"

"Rogers." The voice said then hung up. Steve frowned then looked through his caller history, he doesn't have that number in his block list. Then he made a call to Friday.

" _Yes Captain?_ "

"I got a call a minute ago with no caller ID, can you trace the call?"

" _One moment please._ " Friday got quiet for a second then spoke. " _I have been unable to trace the call. I would assume the caller called from a burner phone. I was also unable to distinguish the voice."_

Steve sighed deeply but not loudly as Bucky was still asleep. "Okay, thanks Friday." Steve hung up. He didn't like unknown callers, they gave him anxiety especially when they start asking for him and Bucky.

But other than that, the afternoon went over pretty smoothly.

When Bucky woke up, he immediately asked to swim. Steve put the long sleeve swim shirt on him, he didn't like it but Nat was right, when they went outside it was a little warmer than this morning and the sun was hammering down on the pool area and no doubt people with more sensitive skin needed be cautious.

Once they got to the pool area, Steve got a pool chair and set their stuff down. Bucky was about to go into the pool but Steve stopped him. "Because mommy knows best, she says it is best you wear a little sunscreen on your face." Steve put a little sunscreen on his face, Bucky hated it. It felt weird. "Trust me, you don't want a sunburn especially on your face." Bucky still hated it.

"Daddy, swim?" Bucky asked.

"I have to stay with Harley. I'll be right here." Steve sat down on the lounge chair. Bucky didn't go into the lazy river. He sat on the steps of the big pool and fidgeted with his hands. He stayed away from everyone else, everytime someone screamed he flinched. Bucky definitely preferred his pool at home.

"You guys came." Said a voice belonging to Nat with Laura, Clint and Nathaniel.

"Yeah, he really wanted to swim." Steve smiled.

"He looks miserable." Laura said.

"He's never had to share a pool with strangers. And the screaming isn't helping. Plus I think he's missing having Harley and I in there with him."

"I'll go in there with him." Nat took off her hat and flip flops. She went in the pool and Bucky smiled.

"Now he's happy." Laura smiled.

"That's all that matters." Steve said.

"Hey Nat told us about Rumlow. Whenever your ready to go, let me know." Clint said.

"We don't have a plan together yet. But right now, I don't want to focus too much energy on him. This is our Christmas trip and I just want Bucky to be happy during this trip. I hate that I can tell that this is bothering him."

"Don't worry, we'll make that son of a bitch pay for this." Clint said. Steve nodded. He looked over at Bucky who seemed pretty content right now.

As they sat around, more of the Avengers came to the pool. Sam offered to watch Harley so Steve could go in the pool. When he got in Bucky hugged him. Steve could tell difference in Bucky's hugs, this one was for deep pressure.

Peter and Scott were playing hot potato with Lila and Cooper. Tony was drinking a margarita with Pepper. Bruce was in the lazy pool with Thor. Loki sat on the edge of the pool near Steve and Bucky. He absolutely refused to get in the pool. Wanda and Pietro were wrestling in the pool. Vision just sat in the lounge chair observing everything.

"Captain?" Asked Loki.

"What?"

"Why is he playing with your hair?" Steve could feel Bucky fidgeting with the ends of his hair. He has done it before, mainly to Nat and himself, but he has fidgeted with Steve's hair every once in a while.

"Self-soothing. He needs deep pressure from the anxiety of strangers so he takes people's hair or his hair and fidgets with it. Sort like his toys."

"I've seen him do that to the Widow's hair."

"He loves her hair. If your hair is long enough, he'll play with it. But he knows not to pull."

"Interesting."

"Loki, I really don't want to say this but why don't you try to learn about human behavior to understand us better."

"Not interested, you all act the same."

"Well maybe look into mental disorders. You're always curious about how and why Bucky does things so why don't you look into the different mental disorders there are. Maybe give yourself something to do on this trip." Steve offered. Loki slightly frowned but didn't object. Maybe that could work for him.

As the rest of the Avengers played around, Steve could feel Bucky starting to shiver. He wasn't seizing, thankfully.

"Are you ready to get out?" Steve asked.

"Hungry." It was a little past seven and Steve was getting hungry himself.

"Okay, let's go dry off." They got out. Steve wrapped Bucky in a towel, he was about to dry his hair but Bucky shook his head. Bucky's hair held a lot of water, Steve was painfully reminded of this every time he took a bath. "Thanks for that."

"Does that not hurt him?" Laura asked.

"No, I'm not sure why he does it but it gets the water out of his hair." Steve toweled dried his hair the best he could then they let Harley use the bathroom. They went inside to the cafeteria. Bucky got shrimp fried rice and tenders. Steve got a steak with rice. Bucky saw the apple pie and would not leave until he got it. So Steve got him a piece and they went back in their room.

Harley ate her dinner and Steve and Bucky ate theirs while watching the second Lilo and Stitch movie. While Bucky ate his pie, Steve's phone rang. Again, no caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Rogers." The same voice.

"Who is this?" The voice hung up. Steve was starting to get annoyed with this caller. If this was a prank caller who got a hold of his number, he might have to change his number.

"Daddy, pie." Bucky had offered him a silver of the pie.

"All yours. Once you finish, you'll get a bath and you can watch the rest of your movie in the bedroom."

"Pool, bath?" He questioned.

"The pool is not a bath tub, there are nasties in that pool water and you need a real bath." Bucky frowned but ate the last of his pie. Steve got him in a bath then got him in bed, there was still two hours until he had to take medicine. "Hey James, can I talk to you?" Bucky looked at him then rubbed his head.

"Hi, Stevie."

"Hey, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want to do tomorrow? Do you want to go to another park or just stay around the hotel?"

"First of all, thanks for asking. Second, I don't know what to do so you pick."

"No, it's our day. You pick."

"You sure you don't want Winter?"

"Winter had his day of exploration on the cruise, it's just you and me. Here's a map." Steve gave him a map of the Disney Parks. James looked at them then pointed to one.

"What is that?"

"Epcot. We can try that. It looks like something related to space."

"You're assuming it's something related to space. We can go see, I can't guarantee that I can stay."

"We'll do this best we can. I just want time with you so you can experience something on this trip."

"Oh, how thoughtful. Now about this Rumlow guy?"

"Don't. You don't need that stress right now."

"Try explaining that to him."

"Hopefully I won't have to. Please try not to stress yourself."

"Alright." James moaned then hit his head. He laid down on the pillow, grabbing at Steve's hand.

"You okay?" Steve asked.

"Sleepy." Bucky yawned.

"Stay up for five minutes." Steve got his medicine and filled his cup with milk. Bucky took his medicine and drank his milk. "I'll be in the other room." Steve kissed his head then went in the living area. Just as he got relaxed, his phone buzzed with a home notification. Someone was near the house. He checked his security cameras and saw nothing unusual. Then he noticed someone moving through the woods. He zoomed in and saw the figure moving towards his house. He quickly called Friday.

" _Captain, someone has entered the premises. Do you want me to call the authorities?_ "

"Hold on." Steve watched the figure go to the gate entrance of the property. By the gate was Bucky's presents. If the person stole Bucky's presents, Steve might be finding the first flight home tomorrow. The person picked up what Steve assumed was Bucky's swing and a few other boxes and carried them to the front door. Steve still couldn't get a clear view of the person's face and that was starting to piss him off.

"Hey Rogers." Sam said coming with Nat.

"Sshh." Steve said, overly focused on the intruder. The intruder knocked on the door. They waited a minute then left back to the way they came. Over the fence and gone. "Friday, has he taken anything?"

" _The intruder_ _has not taken anything. All packages are still accounted for._ "

Steve sighed deeply. "I have rod iron fences with over twenty cameras on my property. Someone is really being bold enough to do that."

" _Would like for me ask an agent to watch over the house_?"

"No. We'll see if they do it again. If they are bold enough to do it now, I'll deal with them on Saturday. If they steal something, let me know."

" _Understood."_ Steve hung up and rubbed his temples.

"We brought you a margarita." Sam smiled.

"Want to explain what that was about?" Nat asked.

"Some idiot is being bold enough to climb my rod iron fences and go on to my property."

"Did they steal anything?"

"No, it's just Bucky's presents outside and they seemed to move it by the door. Everything else is locked up. But if they do decide to try to break into my house, I'm leaving immediately. No questions asked."

"Understandable." Nat asked.

"Why did you bring me a margarita?"

"Stark bought one for all the adults and he demanded that you have one." Sam said. Steve took the drink and it tasted like water.

"He wasted his money on one."

"Three. Yours, Loki and Laura."

"Why Laura?"

"She's breastfeeding Nathaniel."

"Oh."

"Is the kid asleep? It's awfully quiet." Sam asked.

"Should be." Steve got up and peek through in. Bucky was asleep and Harley was laying on the floor. Steve took the cup out of Bucky's hands and muted the tv. "He is asleep."

"How did he do at Animal Kingdom?" Sam asked.

"Interested, but not overly interested. Most of the animals we saw were at the same at the zoo in New York. I can tell you that he hates hippos."

"I don't blame him. Did he pick out these cute little toys?" Nat said picking up the mini Stegosaurus and Brachiosaurus.

"Yeah. He picked out a T-Rex for Harley for Christmas."

"Good. We need to have another adult talk." Nat said.

"About?"

"Loki." That was a new topic.

**Tuesday**

Chaotic. If Steve could described this morning in one word, it would be chaotic. It wasn't because of Bucky doing anything. It was someone's children were having a major tantrum above them, the yelling and throwing stuff around was not a good wake up call. Bucky woke up first then Steve. They were both clearly frustrated with being woken up early. Steve was probably more frustrated that he could hear the child curse constantly.

"Stevie?" James asked.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Besides hearing that child yelling, just great. What time does that place open?"

"Twelve." It was 11:07 a.m. "Is there something else you want to do before then?"

"Anything at this point, I don't want hear this anymore. Do parents just allow their children to cuss at them like that nowadays?"

"I sure hope not. But I know if it were it were any of our mothers, we probably wouldn't have ears."

"Or our mouths filled up with soap or hot sauce."

"True. Let's go downstairs." Steve got his bag then they went to the elevator. Once they got to the lobby, Steve took them to the little gift shop. James looked around, his main interest was a snow globe. It had Mickey mouse in the middle dressed as Santa.

"Do you want that? It could go in your room."

James touched it, then shook his head. "It's glass. I don't trust myself around glass."

"Right, um, I'm sure there's one that's not glass." They looked around. Eventually there was a couple that were plastic. "So one for your room, one for mine and one for the kitchen or living room."

"I'm just afraid I'm going to break it."

"You won't."

"I won't, but he might."

"He's learning. It'll be okay if he does. It's just water and glitter and whatever the fake snow is."

"Always so optimistic." James looked around, he found a dog leash and collar with Lilo and Stitch. Last thing Steve wanted, a matching pajamas set.

"What do you think about these?" Steve held up a green and red onesie.

"No." James smiled.

"Okay, how about red and black plaid with snowflakes?"

"Stevie."

"Come on. You'll look great."

"What for? I'm sure Stark is going to give us one."

"For the Avengers Christmas. These are for our Christmas."

"What?"

"Once we get home, I want me, you and Harley to have Christmas."

"Just us?" James asked. Steve nodded. "Okay, I see what you're getting at. I would like that." James smiled. Steve paid for the items. They got on the shuttle bus.

Epcot was definitely going to be a place James would enjoy. Steve did a little research and noticed it featured something that James loved.

Once they entered, they explored some interesting things about the world. Little rides here and there, not that much interest. Until they got to the planet section.

"Oh, this is why you wanted to bring me."

"I never forgot that you were a huge space nerd. So I thought why not bring you to the place here that deals with space." Steve could see James eyes light up with fascination. He pointed to all the planets, naming each one. Steve told him about people's beef with Pluto and classifying it as a planet. Which he believed it was. He was more excited than Steve thought he was going to be and it so worth it. "There's a little space simulator over there. Want to try?"

"Yeah." The simulator was almost like a life like mission. There was a green mission and an orange mission. The orange mission was more of a thrill ride with twist and turns, so they went for the green mission.

They got through the mission and boarded the ride. They played the games and completed the mission. They got off the ride, James started to tilt a little.

"Woah, are you okay?" Steve asked. James held his head then whined a bit.

"I need to sit down." Steve helped him to the benches. James sat down and put his head on his knees.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to get a doctor?" Steve panicked. James whined then chuckled.

"Stevie, I'm okay. I just got light headed. I think all that jerking around just made me a little sick."

"Motion sickness?"

"I think so. Haven't been on a ride in years," James lifted his head. He was a bit pale and sweating. "I'm okay now. I think I could eat though."

"Of course." Steve helped him stand up. They walked to the restaurant inside Epcot. It was an international type restaurant and more of a buffet style. Steve got them a seat in a corner. James got an Italian lunch and Steve got a Mediterranean lunch.

"Is this a date?" James asked.

"It could be whatever you want."

"It's a date."

"A date with my 103 year old husband."

"Well, I appreciate it." James smiled then noticed something. "We never talked about a ring."

"We never did, because I know if something goes on your hands he'll chew on it. But I have that covered."

James raised an eyebrow at him. "What does that mean?"

"You'll see when we get home." James smiled then looked off into the distance. "You're thinking. What's going on?"

"I like your Avenger family but what if we came down here just us. I don't want to do Disney again, but just something else?"

"There's also the beach. Is that something you want to do?"

"Yeah, just us and Harley."

"Okay, I'll look into that for the summer." They talked for a while and ate in peace. James laughed a few times then when he started asking Steve about his missions, some things started to be revealed.

"You jumped from a jet into the ocean?"

"Yeah."

"You just jumped from a jet into the ocean without a parachute?"

"Yeah."

"Steven Grant Rogers. You are so lucky that we are in public and that I have a growing headache, I might have just strangled you just now."

"I shouldn't be happy about that, but one percent of me is. Wait, you have a headache?"

"Yeah, I think I need to lay down."

"Yeah and it's way past nap time." Steve paid for the food and they took the shuttle back to the hotel.

"Are you sure you don't want to take something before you sleep?" Steve asked.

"We'll see how I feel afterwards." James took his shoes off then laid on the bed. Steve closed the blinds, "Let me know if it gets worse." James gave him a thumbs up, Steve smiled at him then shut the door. Steve wasn't sure what to do now, James needed to rest. He could probably make a few calls or order a comforter for Bucky's bed. He had one but that fitted a full. Bucky had a California King. There wasn't a Paw Patrol bedding that covered anything over a full or a twin. Maybe he could get planets or dinosaurs. Then he saw a bedding set with planets and rockets that glowed in the dark. Perfect.

He ordered the bed set, it should be here on Saturday. Now he didn't have much to do. He sat on the couch and watched the silly Mickey mouse movies.

After a few hours, Steve noticed Bucky hadn't come out from the bedroom. Bucky would oversleep every once in a while, maybe an hour or two over but not five. It was almost seven in the afternoon and he hasn't heard a peep from him or Harley.

He got up and opened the door. He was still asleep. He wasn't sure if Bucky or James was going to be present so he put his hand on his head.

He stirred then woke up. "Daddy."

"You okay?"

"Hurts."

"Your head hurts. You probably have a migraine now, no wonder you've been oversleeping. Okay, you need to eat something and I can give you some medicine." Bucky nodded. Steve went in the living area then sighed. He would rather Bucky have a full meal than a small snack. But he couldn't leave Bucky by himself while he went downstairs.

Thankfully, Sam and Nat came in.

"You looked stressed, what happened?" Nat asked.

"He has a migraine."

"Have you given him anything?" 

"He hasn't ate anything since one. So I need him to eat something before he takes medicine."

"Are you going to give him that medicine Bruce gave you?"

"Yeah, I need to give it to him now or else he won't take the other two. He's sort of zoning in and out right now, can you guys watch him for like five minutes?"

"Of course." Steve thanked them then went in the elevator.

But before the door closed, Tony and Pepper entered the elevator. "Hey Steve, ready for the dinner?" Pepper asked.

"What dinner?"

"I literally just texted everyone that we are having a family dinner." Tony said.

"Sorry, we can't go. Bucky has a migraine and it'll probably keep him down for the rest of the night."

"Oh, poor baby." Pepper said.

"Give the kid a beer, it'll take the pain away." Tony said.

"No." Steve frowned. The elevator opened. Steve went to the cafeteria and got pasta and a slice of pie for Bucky. He got two cartons of milk then went back up to the room.

Sam and Nat had managed to get him out of bed and on the couch watching a silent movie. Steve could tell when his boy was hurting, his eyes were half lid and he was breathing heavy but slow.

"Stark told me about the dinner, you guys can go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we're just going to take medicine and get ready for bed."

"Okay, let us know if you need something." Sam and Nat left. Steve sat next to Bucky and gave him the plate of food.

"Okay, on a scale of one to ten, one being manageable pain and ten being absolutely unbearable. How bad is your pain?" Steve asked. Bucky whined then held up four fingers. "That's not too bad then but you'll feel better within a few hours." Bucky ate what he could and a few slices of his pie. Steve popped the capsule open and dumped the contents into a small cup of milk.

"Yucky."

"It'll help. I promise. Drink it." Bucky drank small sips of milk. Steve made him take a sip in exchange for a bite of his pie. Once he finished his milk, Bucky laid on Steve's lap. Steve massaged his temples hoping to help in some way. When he got migraines when he was little, his mother and sometimes Bucky would rub his head.

After a few more minutes and a bit of arguing, Bucky refused a bath. He took his medicine and went straight to bed. Steve stayed in the living room for a few more minutes then Sam and Nat came back.

"Did the dinner end early?"

"For us, yes." Sam said.

"What happened?"

"Loki. He was absolutely upset that Bucky didn't show up. So he went to insulting just about everyone." Nat said.

"I swear he sometimes acts like a two year old. Bucky is his friend. Not a lifeline, he will be okay without Bucky."

"He sure acts like he is. How is he doing?" Sam asked.

"Asleep."

"Okay, you are getting a massage tomorrow. We'll take Bucky." Nat said.

"And what are you going to do?"

"Maybe go to Hollywood Studios. It's got little rides and stuff and maybe get him some Disney ears."

"Alright, I'm not sure if it was because of the headache, but I think he's starting to get motion sickness."

"Maybe it was just the headache. We'll try one ride if he seems sickly then we'll know if it's motion sickness." Nat said. Steve nodded, saying goodnight to them. He went in the bedroom, Bucky was completely knocked out. Harley was laying where Steve would sleep.

"You know you're not allowed on these beds." Steve whispered. Harley whined. "I'm sorry, that's a rule for right now. Off." Harley whined again, jumping off the bed and going on to her bed. Steve changed his clothes then got in bed. He got in bed then rubbed Bucky's back. Bucky held a lot of tension in his back and Steve could feel it. Bucky was the one who needed a massage tomorrow, it would probably help his shoulder and back but he didn't like people touching him. If someone hit a certain sore spot, Bucky lashed out. That wasn't something Steve wanted to happen.

He was going to have to figure out something to help Bucky's back. Maybe a back massager or Steve could learn how to help him.

Today had been amazing. James had a good day, he laughed and smiled today. Steve loved hearing and seeing that today. He missed seeing him laugh and be angry at him for doing stupid. He wanted to do this again, but the three year old had been tolerant today. Steve was sure if they spent another hour or two in that facility, he would have switched and most likely dissociated.

Definitely did not need to happen and he was glad they could avoid it.

They were definitely going to come back during the summer, just themselves. Maybe he could find a beach house and they can sit outside and watch the sunrise and sunset over the water.

Yeah, that was definitely something to put on the calendar to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, I have never in my entire life been to Disney World. All rides are based on what is on Disney World's website.


	3. Wednesday and Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat and Sam take Bucky out while Steve gets a much needed massage, Thor and Loki decide to join. On Thursday, things start to go downhill. Mainly for Bucky and Loki.

**Wednesday**

There were a few things Steve did not mind waking up to. That being Bucky staring at him and Harley pressing her body against him.

He didn't get either of those. Bucky wasn't in bed. He looked on the floor, Bucky wasn't there. He looked at his phone, almost six. This would be about the time Bucky would get up. Steve got out of bed and went in the living room.

He could barely see that Bucky was sitting on the couch, rocking himself. Harley was on the couch with him. The tv wasn't on so he was sitting in completely darkness.

"Buck?" Steve asked. Bucky whined. Steve turned on the lamp, he looked stressed again. "What's going on? Does your head still hurt?" Bucky shook his head. "It doesn't hurt. Is something else going on?"

"Room."

"You want your sensory room?" Bucky nodded. "You're becoming homesick again. Listen, two more days then we can go back home. I miss home too." Bucky groaned then flapped his hands. Steve sighed, Bucky wasn't a fan of week long vacations. He probably still liked the trip but he was stressed.

On top of all that, Bucky was due for a meltdown. Now Steve was hesitant to leave Bucky with Nat and Sam. The best thing Steve could probably do was keep him as relaxed as possible until it was time for the massage. Steve picked him up and held him while he sat down. This would probably be better if he had his rocking chair but they didn't. Hopefully, he can calm him down.

After about two hours, Bucky calmed down a bit and fell back to sleep. Nat was nice enough to go get them breakfast and Sam took Harley outside.

Steve would have let him sleep a little longer but he was losing feeling in his legs.

"Bucky?" Steve rubbed his back. Bucky growled at him. Steve sighed and laid him on the other side of the couch. Bucky woke up, mildly upset. "Don't act like that, my legs hurt." Steve got up and stretched.

"Hungry."

"Mommy should be back soon with breakfast." Bucky sighed dramatically then rocked himself. Steve got his fidget toys and offered one, but he was not in the mood to play.

Nat came back with food. Bucky's mood improved a bit. He wasn't whining but he was in the mood where he didn't want to do much but cuddle.

Today was not that day.

"You're appointment is in five minutes, please go." Nat said.

"But Bucky?"

"If he doesn't want to go anywhere, then we won't. But you have to go."

"But-"

"Look, we can handle him. If he has a meltdown, we'll let you know," Nat pushed him out the door. "So go and enjoy yourself." She shut the door. Steve was about knock on the door but decided against it as he would probably get yelled at. Steve went in the elevator and went down to the lobby. He got to the massage area.

"Welcome, your name please?" The lady asked.

"Steve Rogers." The lady looked at her book then nodded.

"Just in time, please step into the dressing room and put the robe on. A masseuse will be with you shortly." Steve nodded and went in the dressing room. He was familiar with the massage so this will hopefully be the same if not better experience.

Sam and Nat knew a few things about Bucky's mood swings. When he said no, he meant it. But there was sometimes an uncertainty about his no's. And this was a time where his no's were uncertain. Immediately after Steve left, Bucky became a bit weary.

"I think you'll like the park we are going to. You'll meet Woody and Buzz." Nat said. Bucky slightly looked at her. He liked Buzz. Now he was a bit conflicted.

He really didn't want to go anywhere but he really wanted to see Buzz.

"I'll get you a bag of cotton candy." Sam said. Now he wanted to go. Steve had already changed in him to lounge clothes and today was a bit of a chilly day so they didn't need to change him. They stepped out into the hall, they were met with Thor and Loki.

"Where are you two going?" Sam asked.

"My brother needs to leave the hotel for a while, absorb the sun as you would say." Thor said. Loki looked like an annoyed cat woken up from a nap.

"Right." Sam said.

"Mind if we join?"

"Fine, but you are not pulling any tricks with him, Loki." Nat said.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"No sneaking off with him. He's already in a weird mood and I swear if you make him escalate into meltdown, I'll hurt you." Nat threatened him. Sam could admit that Nat was pretty much on the same level as scariness as Steve was they entered momma bear mode. But that just showed how protective they were of Bucky. Sam could say he was protective of him too, but they were on a whole other level.

They went down to the lobby and waited for a shuttle. Bucky began head tossing, not violently like his dissociation but more of a stim. Sam was able to make him laugh by poking his stomach and calling him a three year old hippie.

Once they got on the shuttle, Sam sat next to Bucky despite Loki asking. That was also a final decision made by Steve, Loki can't sit next to Bucky. The shuttle ride was the only way to keep Bucky's mind off his growing anxiety and Loki mischief wasn't going to make him better.

They arrived at Hollywood studios. Bucky was nervous, which was understandable there were children screaming and throwing fits. And there were roller coasters all over the place.

"Toy Story land is over here." Nat said as they began walking. "We should have told Steve to bring his Buzz Lightyear onesie."

"I don't think it's insulated enough to keep him warm. Plus I don't think Steve knew this was here." Sam said.

"This Toy Story land, what does is it feature?" Thor asked.

"The characters of Toy Story. We wanted to bring him here so he can see Buzz." Sam asked. They went into Toy Story Land. They looked around then Bucky saw it.

"Buzz. Buzz. Jessie." Bucky pointed.

"And who is the cowboy?" Sam asked.

"Woody."

"Good job, let's go say hi." Sam got his hand but now Bucky was a bit hesitant. He didn't like people touching him but he wanted to say hi.

"We can tell them not to touch you if you don't want them to." Nat said. Bucky nodded then went to them. He hesitated again when he got close.

Buzz waved to him. Bucky waved to him. Then he spread his arms out wanting a hug.

"I think he wants a hug." Sam said. Bucky stared at Buzz then slowly walked to him. He hugged Buzz and hugged Jessie. He hugged Woody too only because he looked left out. "Okay, Steve would want a picture. Group picture." Sam took a quick picture of them with Harley. Then he, Nat, Thor and Loki joined them in a group selfie. Bucky looked curious but also nervous. He pushed the buttons on Buzz's suit. None of them light up.

"Hey, sweetheart, we don't want Buzz to fly away so don't push his buttons." Nat said. "Why don't we go see something else?" Bucky nodded then waved bye to them.

"You did good, kid. Oh, look." Sam pointed to the green soldiers playing the drums. Bucky smiled and flapped his hands.

"He likes the song of the soldiers." Thor said.

"He likes music." Sam said.

"I don't understand." Loki frowned a bit.

"Bucky likes music, music makes him happy and reduces the level of stress. It's keeping him from spiraling into a meltdown, so we'll stay here until he's ready." Nat said. Bucky sat down on the ground next to Sam's legs and rocked himself again his leg. "Now he's truly happy."

Thor and Loki didn't really seem to understand. Nat and Sam understood that it was the music was most likely was stopping him from having a sensory meltdown.

After listening to the drum line two more times, Bucky signed hungry. There was a restaurant not too far from the drums.

They sat in a booth. Sam sat Bucky in between himself and Nat while Loki and Thor sat across from them.

"What can I start you guys off with to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Regular Coke for me and fruit punch for him." Sam said.

"Do you have any adult drinks?" Nat asked.

"On the other side of the menu." Nat flipped the menu over and instantly found what she wanted.

"I'll do the Grown up's Lemonade."

"I will also have the Grown up's Lemonade." Thor ordered.

"I'll do a water." Loki said

"Okay, here are the menus."

"Can we get one kids menu?" Sam asked. The waitress raised an eyebrow but nodded and left. Bucky had his head down, slightly rocking and fidgeting with his fingers. "We should have brought his toys."

"Yeah," Nat pushed Bucky's hair behind his ear. "I swear if Steve doesn't wash your hair soon, I might punch him."

"It's getting longer by like an inch or so every time I see him." Sam said.

"He has the hair of a notable warrior." Thor said.

"Yeah, but your fighting days are over. Just time to relax." Nat said. Bucky kept rocking. He looked tired, Nat looked at her phone. They had at least another hour before Bucky needed to be in bed for a nap.

"Alright, your drinks." She passed them out. "And the kids menu." She gave Sam the kids menu who gave it to Bucky. "What are you eating today?"

"Brisket Melt for me. Bucky, do you want a grilled cheese sandwich?" Sam asked. Bucky nodded. "A grilled cheese with turkey for him." Sam ordered. Nat, Thor and Loki ordered.

After the waitress left, Bucky noticed the kid's menu and crayons. "What that?"

"Oh right," Sam flipped the menu over. There was a little gaming section then a coloring section. "You can color Buzz, Woody and Jessie or I can challenge you to a game of tic-tac-toe." Sam smiled. Bucky nodded. "Okay, rules of the game. I will put an x on this square and you will put an o on another square. The goal is for you to get three in a row up, down, across or diagonally. Understand?" Sam asked. Bucky nodded. Sam started the game with an x. Bucky flapped his hand then put an o. After about a minute, Bucky won the first round.

"Good job, did you let him win?" Nat asked.

"No, I thought he was going to go here and he moved there. Clever boy. Do you want to do another round or color?" Sam asked. Bucky whined then got the look Sam really did not like. "Oh no, we are not going to WWE in this restaurant." Bucky laughed and grabbed Sam's arm. "Kid, I'm not wrestling you." Bucky wasn't getting that message in his head.

"Oh, look Steve's calling." Nat said. That distracted him. "Hello Rogers."

"I'm assuming since you're not back yet, everything is going well."

"As well as it needs to. How was your massage?"

"It was pretty good. She helped my back and recommend that I stretch every so often to prevent knots in my back."

"You sound like an old man."

"No, I know why my back hurts and he knows it to. We've talked about it, right Bucky?"

"Yeah." Bucky said.

"I just need to stretch more. But I feel great. Where are you guys?"

"At Toy Story land." Nat said.

"Can I join you?"

"Nope, we are going to eat lunch then we're heading back because it's almost twelve. We love Bucky but we do not need a tired tantrum."

"Right."

"Why don't you go and do what I asked earlier? By the time we get back you should be done." Nat asked.

"Right, okay, I'll see you soon Bucky."

"Bye-bye." Bucky went to coloring Buzz. The waitress came with their food. Bucky didn't eat immediately, he was focused on coloring. "Mommy, red."

"What do you need?"

"Red." He pointed to Jessie's hair.

"For Jessie. Yeah, I guess it is a bit frustrating when they don't give you the proper colors." They only gave him a green, brown and yellow crayon. "Why don't you eat your sandwich before it gets cold?" Nat pointed to his sandwich. Bucky frowned then looked at his sandwich. There was something wrong about it. He lifed the bread and picked out the tomato and lettuce.

"Typical three year old." Sam mumbled.

"Are they poisonous?" Thor asked

"No, children don't like vegetables so they try to avoid it. Bucky is no different. If I had known that they put that stuff on there, I would have told them to leave it off." Sam said. Bucky looked at Harley on the floor then Sam noticed what he was thinking. "Bucky, do not. I mean it."

"Put them on here." Nat said, laying a napkin down. Bucky put the yucky vegetables on the napkin then ate his sandwich.

"This was a marvelous lunch." Thor said.

"I agree, they could do better with the adult drink though." Nat said.

"Mine." Bucky pointed to her drink.

"No, sweetheart, Steve will kill me if he finds out I gave you alchohol."

"Try this though." Sam offering the last bit of his Coca-cola. Bucky took a sip then froze. "Oh geez, did I break him?"

"I don't think he's ever had a soda." Nat smiled. "Plus there's a crap ton of sugar in there, so whatever sugar high he gets is on you."

Sam sighed deeply. Bucky belched then began hiccuping.

"I should not have offered you that."

"More. More."

"No, no. Steve doesn't need an excuse to wring my neck. Let's get you a cup of milk to go then we are leaving." The waitress came and gave them the two bills. Sam got Bucky a cup of milk to hopefully overpower the upcoming sugar high.

They left the restaurant. They were about to leave Toy Story land but Bucky saw a toy story. He pulled Nat into the store then looked around, he saw a few things that interested him.

"Present. Daddy present."

"You want to get this for Steve as a present. That works." Nat said. Bucky picked a few things that he liked for himself such as a Buzz, Woody and Jessie plush toy set. Bucky was about to pick something else when something made of glass broke. Bucky whined. The child had dropped a glass mug and now was screaming bloodly murder. He wasn't hurt, just frightened but then the mother came, grabbed the child's arm and yelled in his face. Bucky covered his ears and whined.

"Come here, kid." Sam got his shoulder and led them outside. It wasn't much better outside either as there were rollercoaster and screaming children all over the place. "Bucky, focus on my voice."

"We're leaving. I got everything." Nat said.

"What is going?" Thor asked.

"A near meltdown if we don't leave." Nat quickly said. They quickly walked out of the park. A shuttle bus was already ready and left quickly when Nat had to tell the driver that Bucky was having a medical emergency and needed to go to the hotel. Bucky became increasingly stressed, he started biting his wrist.

"Hold on, kid." Sam said. Harley had put her head on his lap in an attempt to distract him, Bucky was probably as close to a meltdown as he could without actually being in one.

They arrived to the hotel within five minutes. Sam and Nat quickly got Bucky in the elevator with Thor and Loki following. Bucky covered his ears again then bit his wrist. Once they got out of the elevator, Sam quickly opened the door with his key card. Steve looked to be reading something on his phone when they barged in.

"What happened?" He quickly asked.

"Sensory overload." Nat said. Steve quickly understood. Bucky chewed on his wrist, Steve gently got his hand and sat him in the ground. He didn't put him in a restraint hold yet but was in a position where he could immediately do so if needed.

"Bucky, listen to daddy's voice, you're safe now okay. Everything is alright." Steve whispered to him. Bucky whined again then flapped his hands. Steve patted his chest then breathed deeply. Then he felt Bucky finally take a steady breath. "Good job. Can you do that again?" Bucky took another deep breath. "I'm so proud of you. Do you want to take a nap? I'll let Harley sleep with you this time." Bucky nodded. Steve helped him stand up and laid him bed. Harley laid on his legs. Steve played a white noise on his tablet, he closed the door then sighed.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, hopefully he'll calm down more after his nap. What happened?" Steve asked.

"Well he was already in a weird mood from earlier like you said. The rest of the trip went kind of smooth until we went in the gift shop and some kid dropped a glass mug. His mother grabbed at the boy and yelled at him. That set him off." Sam explained.

"Ah." Steve nodded.

"Why did he react like that?" Loki asked.

"Bucky's sensory processing disorder makes him a bit more sensitive to his senses. His hearing and his sight are sensitive so I assume when the glass mug broke it probably sounded worse to his ears than ours. The yelling probably just made him nervous. I got a little concerned when you guys left his back pack."

"Yeah, complete fail on our part. Probably would have made his day a little easier especially with his headphones." Sam said.

"Probably, but I'm a little concerned that Bucky will still end up having a full meltdown."

"If he does, let's hope it's here." Nat sighed. Steve nodded. "Oh, these are his new toys." She handed him his Toy Story toys. "And take a look at this." She showed him the picture of Bucky standing with the characters.

"Oh my gosh, you got him to smile. He looks so happy but at the same time so nervous."

"He was hesitant to go up to them but he toughed it out."

"Send me that." A small part of Steve wished he was there, but Bucky looked like he enjoyed himself.

"Pardon us, is the young one going to be okay?" Thor asked.

"With some rest, he'll settle down."

"Okay, we are going to head back to our room." Thor and Loki left.

"I do not like seeing him like that." Loki mumbled.

"I would have to agree with you." Thor said.

After about four hours, Bucky was almost back to his normal self. Smiling and a bit bratty but he wasn't showing signs of a meltdown. He seemed to have recovered from his earlier episode good. Steve even managed to get him in the mood to wrestle a little.

"Alright Buck, all done." Steve tapped his shoulder. Bucky laughed, gripping Steve by his neck harder. "Bucky, what did I say when I tap your shoulder?"

"All done."

"Okay, let go." Bucky let go then patted Steve's chest. "What?" Bucky smiled then laid his head on Steve's heart. "You like that sound?" Bucky nodded. Steve stroked his hair. Laying on the living room floor after a wrestling match shouldn't be so relaxing but it was. Then Harley decided to lay her head on Steve's stomach. "Okay, the gang's all here."

Bucky laughed then flapped his hand.

"Daddy happy."

"I am happy. I got my favorite boy and my favorite girl right here. Would be a little better if we were home but this is okay. I have a surprise for you when we get home."

"Mine?"

"It's for all of us. I think you'll love it because it involves something you love to do."

"Buttons?"

"No. You'll see when we get home and have our private Christmas." Bucky whined for a second then smiled again when Steve scratched his head in a particularly good spot. "Are you purring?" It wasn't an actual purr but Bucky was definitely liking that spot. Then Bucky heard something and tilted his head. "Oh, I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, but you're going to have to get up if we're going to get food."

"No." Bucky smiled and put all his weight on Steve.

"Bucky, oh my gosh, really?" Steve smiled. Bucky laughed. "You are such a brat sometimes. Get up, I'm hungry." Bucky immediately became dead weight. "You're so silly. Alright, here we go." Steve sat up and carried Bucky sideways like a dumbbell. Bucky laughed and laughed. "Can we go eat now?" Bucky nodded. Steve put Bucky on his feet. They took Harley out first then went to the cafeteria. Once they got their food, they went back to their room.

They ate in somewhat comfortable silence. Bucky kept giggling every now and then. Steve wasn't sure at what though, the tv was on the news and that was never that interesting.

"What are you giggling at?" Steve asked. Bucky took another bite of grilled chicken then giggled. "Please don't eat and laugh, you're going to choke." Bucky giggled again then coughed. "I told you, please stop laughing." Bucky stopped giggling and ate, Steve could faintly see him smiling. Bucky finished his food first and sat on the couch while Steve warmed up a cup of milk. Then Steve's phone rang and Bucky was closer so he answered it.

"Hi."

"Bucky?" It was the same voice. Bucky tilted his head at the phone.

"Hi."

"Bucky." The voice said again. Steve quickly left the kitchen and hung up the phone.

"Do not answer my phone unless I tell you it is okay. Alright?" Bucky nodded. Steve sighed, he was getting tired of this caller. Him and Friday had already tried to track the caller or distinguish the voice but were unable to. Whoever this person was smart enough to hide their voice from a highly intelligent computer.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Santa, home. Presents?" Steve had to think about what he said for a minute.

"Santa, home. Presents? How is Santa going to give presents if we're not at home? Is that what you're asking?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded. "I seriously need to start working on your vocabulary. Um, I talked to Santa while you were gone and he understood that we weren't home so he's going to drop off everyone's presents tomorrow in that big room that we thought was a sensory room." Bucky smiled then chewed on his wrist. Steve sat next to him, pushing his arm down and giving him his milk. Then his phone rang again, this time it was Bucky's therapist.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Steve, sorry for calling at this hour but I was getting a little concerned about Bucky. I haven't recieved call yet."

"Sorry, I was going to call you when I had a moment but he likes my attention."

"I understand, how has he been doing?"

"Surprisingly well. He had a little bit of a sensory overload today but he's doing good now."

"Good, good."

"But I'm still worried that he will have a meltdown soon. He usually always has a meltdown in trips and tomorrow, the Avengers are going to one of the water parks and Bucky loves water but there won't be a place where he can sit down away from people."

"And this is where his anxiety is growing from, he's used to being alone in his own private pool. And now there is going to be hundreds of people there. The best thing I can recommend is making sure he stays within arms length or sight of your family."

"Right. But I don't want to bother them with watching him."

"Someone is going to have make that sacrifice in order for him to be comfortable." Steve internally sighed, he really didn't want anyone to miss out on an experience because of Bucky. "I have a recommendation, have one person sit with him for maybe fifteen to twenty minutes then another person switch. That way he is with someone familiar at all times and nobody misses out."

That did sound reasonable. "Maybe that could work."

"Also if you can, have him step out of his comfort zone at least once and have him do one water ride and one rollercoaster ride."

"Yeah, I will definitely be working on that." Then Bucky yawned. "Now I have to get him to bed."

"I hear. Glad to hear that everything is going well. I will see you two next week and Merry Christmas."

"Thank you and Merry Christmas. Say Merry Christmas." Steve poked Bucky's side.

"Christmas." Bucky yawned. Dr. Simon hung up. Steve got Bucky to take his medicine and in bed.

They watched two Toy Story movies before Bucky fell asleep. Steve wasn't sure how Bucky was going to respond to the water park tomorrow. There were a few things Bucky could do, but his anxiety would not let him do much either. The best thing Steve could do is test his boundaries and hope they don't step into the rough waters of a meltdown.

Nobody needed a public meltdown, especially Bucky.

**Thursday**

Bucky was excited for today, he remembered the conversation last night about going to a water park and now he was excited. Steve wasn't sure if Bucky understood that hundreds of other people were going to be. It was essentially the same as the other parks but with water. Harley would have stay with someone who wasn't going in the water, most likely Loki but Steve didn't even trust him to watch her.

"Swim, daddy swim." Bucky began pulling his arm towards the door.

"We are waiting for mommy and Uncle Sam. Be patient. Where's your shoes?" Steve asked. Bucky pointed to the room. "Go put them on, please." While Bucky went to put on his shoes, Steve made sure Bucky had everything in his book bag. Headphones and fidget toys were a must and his tablet was fully charged.

Sam and Nat came out of their room.

"I'm glad we're doing this today, it's really warm today." Nat said. Bucky came back with his shoes on. They went in the elevator to downstairs and waited for everyone else. Bucky got bored easily and decided to begin head tossing.

"I think this is a new stim he's developed. If he can't find a place to rock himself, he does that." Sam said. Steve nodded. Bucky definitely did that more when he wasn't sitting down.

"Told you they were waiting for us." Tony said. "They're the type of people who get up at three in the morning."

"And you're the type of person who stays up for three days straight stressing over a project." Pepper said. The rest of the Avengers including Loki came. Everyone got on the shuttle bus, once they sat down Bucky started rocking against the seat.

Once they arrived to Typhoon Lagoon water park, Tony showed them to their reserved private shack. Peter, Scott, Cooper, Lila and the twins went to play. Nat, Pepper, Laura and Nathaniel sat around for a while. Vision went to explore. Thor and Loki went to do whatever with Tony and Bruce. Harley stayed with the girls and Steve brought Bucky to a less populated area. Bucky swam for a while then noticed the rides.

There was a ride that dumped loads of water on people and they seemed to enjoy that. There was another with people riding down slides. That also looked very scary. He will not be going on that.

"Can we go on that?" Steve pointed to the Crush' N 'Gusher. The exact ride he did not want to go on. "I want you to get on at least one ride."

"No. No."

"You're basing everything on appearances and what you're hearing. They are screaming out of fun. I want you to try and experience it for yourself." Bucky's eyes widen a bit. "No, I meant I'll be with you on the ride, but I want you to go on the ride and develop your own opinion about it. But if it's too scary we won't get it on, but I really want you to try." Steve smiled at him. Bucky looked at him, he trusted Steve but that ride and everyone screaming on it was making every fiber in his being scream no.

"Okay." Bucky whined.

"I'll give you a few more minutes to play then we can go." Steve sat down with him. Bucky flapped his hands, he was nervous but not overly nervous. He was doing okay for right now.

After ten minutes, they walked up the stairs. Bucky was shaking and whining a bit. They had the option of three rides. The longest one was the bumpiest. The medium on had more drops and turns. The shortest one had bumps, drops and turns. Steve chose the shortest, he sat down in front then got Bucky behind him. Bucky wrapped around his arms around Steve's neck.

"Okay, here we go." Steve smiled. They began sliding. Bucky whined and gripped Steve the entire ride down. Bucky hated the turns and drops, he put his head on Steve's shoulder to hopefully block out the scary ride. They finally made it to the bottom. Steve enjoyed it, Bucky looked like he ran through a graveyard full of ghost.

"Buck, you did so good. I'm really proud of you." Bucky was still whining and actually trembling but he was focusing on Steve. "Are you okay?"

"Scary."

"I know but you did so good. How was was it?"

"Scary."

"Do you want to go again?"

"No. No."

"Okay and I promised you one and you did so good, can I get a high five?" Bucky high five him then immediately left the pool. Steve returned the pool float and they went back to the shack. Nat, Thor and Loki were there.

"Hey boys. Steve, what happened to your chest?" Nat said lifting her glasses. Steve looked down and saw his chest was full of red scratches.

"Oh, we went on a ride and he was behind me."

"You actually got him on one of those rides?"

"Yes and he doesn't like it which is okay at least he tried and I'm super proud of him."

"Aw," Nat said getting up and hugging him. "Did daddy make you go on a big scary ride?" Bucky nodded. Nat rubbed his ear.

"Do you want a treat?" Steve smiled. Bucky nodded. He sat down next to Harley and played with her ears.

"I'll go with you." Nat and Steve left. Bucky went from playing with Harley to playing with the sand. It felt different from the one in the Bahamas, more grainy. But it felt great for sensory play.

"Alright young one and brother, I must use the men's washroom. Please remain here." Thor said.

"Whatever."

"Loki."

"We'll stay." Thor frowned at him then left. Loki got up and got Bucky's hand.

"Let's go explore." Bucky really wanted to stay but he never turned down a call for adventure. He got up and walked with Loki. Harley whined then got up. This was wrong and she knew it, but wherever Bucky went she went.

They walked to an area where employees were allowed. Bucky was already nervous because he didn't know where he was and of the loud noises. Loki walked them inside a building and to a weird machine.

"I think this is a machine that circulates the water, this is an itching powder. We'll put this in here and everyone at the pool will itch." Loki smiled. Bucky shook his head. Something told him this was very wrong. Morally wrong. "This will be funny." Bucky shook his head again. There was sudden pressurize air sound, Bucky covered his ears. Way too was much going on and he walked out of the building. Loki grabbed his arm.

"Bad." Bucky said.

"It's just a joke."

"'Oki bad."

"I am not bad, everyone calls you a mischievous person but you aren't." The pressurize air scared Bucky again, he covered his ears again this time he began crying and flapping his arms. "You do not deserve-" Loki froze, his muscles tensed then he collapsed. Harley laid on Loki's legs as he convulsed. Bucky cried and flapped his arms again. Then he began screaming and chewing on his wrist.

"Sir?" A worker almost touched Bucky who growled at him. Bucky began screaming again and chewed on his wrist. He scratched his legs and hit his head.

"Bucky?" A voice said. Bucky screamed again and chewed his wrist. The weird stranger came and grabbed Bucky's hands. Bucky kicked out at the stranger, too much was going on. It was too loud, his skin felt like it was crawling. Everything was just too much.

When Steve first found out that Bucky and Loki were missing, he was not surprised but was very concerned because this park was a recipe for a meltdown and Bucky needed time from the ride to decompress and now he was somewhere in this huge park and a meltdown was bound to happen.

Him, Nat and Thor followed the tracker on Bucky's bracelet. They were somewhere they weren't supposed to be. Then he heard Bucky screaming. A meltdown scream.

"Bucky." Steve found them behind a building. Loki was having a seizure and Bucky was in a full violent meltdown. At this point, talking was of no use. Steve could only rely on strength and willpower to get Bucky through his meltdown. First thing he needed to do was getting Bucky away from Loki. "Harley, here." Steve said. Harley hesitated then got up. Steve restrained Bucky's arms and carried him back to the shack.

This was a bad time that everyone had came back to the shack. Steve was hoping he could calm Bucky down a bit when everyone was out playing but they had all came back for lunch.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"Not now." Steve said. He sat on the steps and pinned Bucky in a restraint hold. Bucky screamed and tried to get out of his grip, Steve rubbed and patted Bucky's chest to try to gain his attention. Nothing was working. Bucky screamed and squirmed for another five minutes then got quiet. Steve could feel him breathing heavily and sweating. He moved Bucky's hair and realized he had passed out. Bucky was usually exhausted after a meltdown but not to the point of passing out.

Steve sighed deeply then looked at the others. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, we all anticipated it. What happened?" Sam asked.

"Apparently Loki took him to some building, I don't know what they were doing. But when I saw them Loki was having a seizure and Bucky was having a meltdown."

"How's Loki?" Bruce asked.

"Right now I don't know and care. I'm done trying to preserve their friendship, Loki doesn't value it and if his only goal on this trip was make Bucky have a meltdown then I'm actually pissed off." Steve picked Bucky up and laid him on the towel Nat laid out for him on the floor. Harley laid by Bucky's head. Nat crouched down and touched Bucky's head.

"Steve, he's hot." She got a water bottle and dumped the water on Bucky's hair and neck. "This was probably one of his worst ones ever." Nat poured another bottle of water on Bucky's neck again.

Then Thor and Loki came back. Loki looked a bit dazed but better than Bucky right now. Loki sat down next to Vision.

"How is the young one?" Thor asked.

"He passed out." Nat said.

"Let me send my deepest apologies-"

"Thor save it." Steve said in a serious voice.

"Captain-" Loki started.

"Loki, don't talk to me. Trust me when I tell you I am holding down every urge within me to not get up and strangle you and I'm being nice because there are children around us." Steve said deeply. Steve touched Bucky's back, he was breathing a little easier but Steve didn't want to stress him out further. "We're going back to the hotel."

"Steve." Tony started.

"Tony, I'm sorry. But I really think I'm going hurt him and I don't want to do that. I need to get him relaxed and I need to relax." Steve said. Tony nodded.

"We'll come with you." Sam said. "No arguments, we're going too." Steve sighed then picked Bucky up. They caught a shuttle bus and went back to the hotel.

Once they arrived and went in their room, Steve got Bucky in comfortable clothes and laid with him. He played a white noise to hopefully bring Bucky's mind some type of peace. He hated that Bucky went through a meltdown without him there. Loki didn't have an excuse, he knew Bucky had meltdowns and knew not to be anywhere without one of the Avengers.

Now Bucky was passed out, over heated and most likely was going to be in a weird unresponsive state when he woke up.

This could have been prevented.

Two hours later, Bucky was still asleep. He was sleeping a little easier but his muscles were locked. A side effect of all the stress. Steve, on the other hand, was not handling the stress very well. He wanted, no needed, to punch something or someone. Either will probably help.

Then their door opened.

"Do you have a minute to talk? Nat can lay down with him." Sam asked. Steve hesitated then decided that he needed to stretch his legs anyway. He got up and Nat laid in his place. They went in the living area. "Please tell me what's going on through your mind right now?" Sam asked.

"I need to punch something, someone just anything right now. I'm pissed and I think I might fight Loki."

"It's not the time."

"I know and that's what's bothering me. I'm so pissed off that I'm shaking. But tomorrow is Christmas and once Bucky regain his bearings, I can't be angry because right after we finish opening presents which might take all day, we'll be on a plane on Saturday morning which then I will have to prepare myself for probably another meltdown."

"Okay, tell me what you want to do. What does Steve Rogers want to do right now?"

"I need to punch something. I don't like being so angry."

"We can go find a gym. If you think that will help."

"It'll take about a hundred punching bags in order for me to feel satisfied."

Then someone knocked on the door. Sam opened it. It was Thor and Loki.

"You really shouldn't be here. Really you Loki." Sam said.

"Please allow for my brother to explain himself."

"Thor, Steve is out for blood right now. It's not the time."

"Please." Loki said. Sam looked at Steve and motioned for him to come to the door.

"Steve, before you do anything please just hear him out." Thor said.

"I'll try. What happened?"

"After my brother left, I took him to a building where I think the water is circulated or something. I had a bag of itch powder and I was going to put it in the water, but he got frightened by the air noise."

"Air noise? Pressurized air, Bucky hates that."

"I didn't know. He walked out saying bad and he called me bad. I said something I shouldn't have."

"What did you say?" Steve's eyes narrowed dangerously, Sam cautiously took a step in front of him.

"That he wasn't a mischievous as you say and-" Loki paused then thought.

"And what?"

"I don't think I finished because of the seizure. I felt odd before we went in the building and I don't think I was in my right mind, but I didn't mean to get upset with him. I did grab his arm. That was the last thing I really remember."

"I will talk to Bucky once he's somewhat back to his normal self. Loki, why did you take him away from the shack in the first place?"

"Because no one allows me to spend time with him alone."

"This is why, Loki. This is exactly why. Every time you both go somewhere, one of you gets sick. You both have medical conditions that hinder you both from being alone. What would have you done if he was having a meltdown and you didn't have a seizure?"

"I don't know."

"You shouldn't have left the shack in the first place, anything could have happened to him. I don't think that you realize that there are still people looking for him."

"He doesn't need you smothering him." Loki said. Steve frowned then stepped forward. Just as he did Tony, Clint and Bruce came out of the room.

"Momma bear is coming out." Tony said. Clint and Bruce stepped in front of Steve.

"Bucky is not someone who you can just run around with and cause trouble with when he doesn't understand the consequences. Maybe that doesn't bother you but I am his caregiver and I have the responsibility to make sure that he doesn't think that making people suffer is something to laugh at."

"But when he hurts someone he thinks it's funny."

"It's a behavioral issue that is being corrected. Bucky hasn't developed that social skill that tells him what he is doing is wrong yet. We, as adults, have to step in and tell him that what he does is wrong, not encourage it. I understand that may be hard for you as the God of Mischief but Bucky does not need that influence."

"Wow, low blow." Tony mumbled. Clint shushed him.

"What are you trying to say?" Loki asked.

"You do not value Bucky's friendship. His trust is fragile and you are pushing his limits. And you've beyond pushed my limits. If you are not going to be responsible around him, I suggest you distance yourself from him. Bucky doesn't need it." Steve said then went back in the room.

"We honestly thought Steve was going to throw Loki out the window or punch him through the wall." Clint said.

"He needs to punch something, I mean he is shaking because he is so angry. You've pissed him off, Loki, big time." Sam said.

"It was just meant to be a prank. I didn't know he was having a sensory issue."

"When, or should I say if, if Steve allows you near Bucky again please be more sensitive to his needs. Yes, you two are mischievous but Bucky is also sensitive, he doesn't want to see people suffer."

"But when he bites someone he laughs? I don't understand."

"Bucky doesn't understand that it hurts. That is why we, as his family, have to make him understand that it's not funny. Yes, it goes too far sometimes but you have to remember Bucky is fighting decades of mental abuse, this isn't something that can be reversed over two days or even two years. He needs time and he needs a patient person to correct him. As for that little mischievous mind of his, it's only good up to a certain point. But let's not make him understand that being mischievous means that he can hurt people. The three year old doesn't need that on his conscious." Sam went back in the room, he went in the bedroom and saw Bucky had woken up. He was smiling a bit and high fiving Steve but he was tired more so than usual.

"Is he gone?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I think. How's he doing?"

"Exhausted but I think with a little more rest, he'll be okay. But Bucky, tomorrow is Christmas and we get to open all of Santa's gifts. Isn't that fun?" Bucky nodded and smiled.

"And I heard he might be making an extra stop at someone's house." Nat smiled. Steve nodded.

"Bucky?" Bucky asked.

"You'll have to see when we get home. But I think he will drop by the house." Steve rubbed Bucky's shoulder. Bucky smiled again then signed candy. It was nearly eight and Steve hadn't even got Bucky to take his medicine. "No candy, but how about hot chocolate?" Bucky smiled and nodded. "We can all watch a movie and have hot chocolate, sound good?"

Bucky nodded.

"I'll get the milk started." Nat said.

"And I'll go find a movie." Sam said. Steve helped Bucky sit up and changed him into a Santa onesie. Tony already told them that he had everyone's Christmas outfit tomorrow and would pass them out tomorrow morning. Steve picked him up and brought him in the living area.

Sam picked out a Charlie Brown Christmas and The Muppets Christmas Carol. Steve asked about the Polar Express. Sam quickly told him that this movie will trigger the both of them. 90% of the movie is on a train and there is a particular scene with the train going out of control. Steve agreed that they didn't need to watch something triggering.

Nat handed out the hot chocolates to them. Steve got Bucky to take his medicine. They sat on the couch. Bucky enjoyed A Charlie Brown Christmas, he loved the music. He probably would have loved the Muppets Christmas Carol if he hadn't fell asleep. Steve didn't blame him, he was exhausted and the medicine had kicked in pretty quickly.

"Steve, how are you doing?" Sam whispered.

"I'm still pissed but my urge to punch something has been suppressed until we get home." Steve whispered. Sam and Nat nodded, at least he wasn't in a mommy bear fueled rage anymore. They could work with him being calmer and rational.

"Should we stay up here?" Sam asked. Bucky conveniently laid his body across the three of them, now no one was going anywhere.

"The Cap quartet reunited again." Nat chuckled.

"Cap quartet? Where did that come from?"

"We have the strongest bond probably out of anyone here and we all are best friends because of you and him." Sam whispered. Then Harley whined. "And we have our trusty mascot." Steve chuckled at them. It was true he did trust Sam and Nat probably the most of all the Avengers. Bucky liked Nat more than Sam but they were all still pretty close.

Steve had a lot to think about. Loki had pushed every button he had today, the amount of will power it took today to not strangle Loki and send his butt back to Asgard was tremendous. So tremendous that it hurt. He could relieve that itch once he gets home and into his private gym. On the other hand, Loki and Bucky's friendship was troubled. It could be fixed but right now, they needed time away from each other. More so, Loki away from Bucky but still.

Bucky's trust with people was somewhat easy to gain but so easy break.

And Steve would be damned if someone broke that trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left which will be posted on Saturday, so I will say this now. Everyone have a safe and very Merry Christmas. Please be responsible out there because things are really not getting better. I know it's hard to be away from family during this time. If you do visit family, distance yourselves and be cautious of your sick and/or elderly family members.


	4. Christmas Eve and Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is finally here and everyone is happy, until Tony brings them to Splash Mountain. On Saturday, everyone heads home and Steve has to reveal the truth to Bucky about Rumlow.

Daddy. Daddy up. Up." Steve felt Bucky poking his face. Steve groaned, sleeping on the couch was never a good idea. Especially since Bucky was laying his body on his all night. "Daddy?" Bucky poked his face again.

"Good morning."

"Santa. Presents."

"Yeah, it is Christmas. Tell you what, give me about twenty minutes to rest." Steve looked over, Nat and Sam were still asleep. "Mommy and Sam are still asleep, go back to sleep." Steve got his hands and laid him on the couch. Bucky whined but laid down.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Merry Christmas!" Tony yelled from the outside then suddenly entering.

"What the hell?" Nat mumbled.

"Really? The one day you guys sleep in is on Christmas?"

"Christmas." Bucky smiled and wiggled out of Steve's grip effectively landing on the floor.

"At least someone is excited. Here is you guys Christmas outfits plus one for the horse. Then everyone go to that big room in the lobby."

"Alright, we'll be down there in a minute." Steve said. Tony left.

"How did he get in here?" Sam said.

"Don't know, don't care. Let's hurry and get dressed," Steve said as Bucky began pulling on his arms. "He's becoming impatient." Steve lifted Bucky up so he would stop pulling. He went in their bedroom and changed him into the red with white snowflakes onesie that was one size too big, his sleeves were a bit long. All the adults had two pieces and Harley had a shirt.

"Presents. Presents." Bucky smiled.

"You sure are excited. I'm glad that you are." Especially after yesterday's meltdown, it was nice to see and hear Bucky laugh again. "Hey listen, we are not going to throw a fit, understand? No getting upset at something that isn't yours or because no one will let you have it."

"Bucky nice."

"Yes, I need Bucky to be nice." Steve smiled then tickled his stomach. Bucky laughed, he was definitely doing a lot better. "Okay, I'll grab the gifts." Steve got his bag with the presents. Sam and Nat were dressed. They went in the elevator, Bucky pushed two unnecessary buttons so Nat had to hold his hands.

They arrived to the large room. Apparently Stark had someone decorate the room. There was a very large tree, at ten or eleven feet tall, fully decorated with slow flashing lights and tinsel. Even the walls were decorated. The first thing Bucky noticed was the presents, there was so many.

"Open?" Bucky asked.

"Why don't you have a little breakfast first? Once we start opening presents, you'll forget about everything." Steve said. Bucky whined, he was hungry. Starving actually. But he really wanted to open the presents. "Hey, just eat this fruit cup. That's all I ask." Bucky whined but eventually ate.

"Okay, we'll start off with the newcomers. Here you go, Peter." Tony said. Peter got the first gift. He opened it, it was another spider suit. "It has new features, because the old one is outdated. You can talk to Friday now."

"Awesome." Peter smiled.

"Bucky next." Bucky whined.

"Bucky is going to wait patiently." Steve said. Bucky huffed a sighed and rocked himself against Steve.

"This next one is for Scott." Tony said. Bucky whined.

"Are you sure? Bucky looks like he wants to hurt me."

"He's impatient, just ignore it." Tony said. Scott opened his gift, pajamas with everyone's symbol on it.

"Thanks guys."

"Okay, we weren't sure what Vision would want so we got you more human clothes."

"Much appreciated."

"Okay, this is for Wanda and this is for Pietro."

"I got a cook box." Wanda said.

"I got a laptop made by Tony." Pietro said.

"Someone told me that Wanda liked to cook and that Pietro wanted to be artists so on that laptop is the top of the line software for artists. You will be able to do most stuff on there that others can't." Tony smiled at them.

"Cool."

"And for Nathaniel. Since you are not old enough for a weapon, I give you a Stark chewy." It had Tony's symbol. The chewy looked less durable than Bucky's, made more for teething children than a chewer.

"Thanks Stark."

"Now everyone can open their gifts." Tony said, everyone got up. Steve had to hold Bucky because he knew Bucky wasn't going to look at the name tags, he was going to get the biggest box. He got three for Bucky and three for himself.

"Open?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah." Bucky opened his first present which was from Sam. A Blue's Clues plush dog. Bucky had fell in love with Blue and because the dog's long ears were similar to Harley's, Bucky was most likely going to fidget with the ears.

"Daddy, presents?"

"Are we taking turns opening presents?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded. Steve opened his present from Nat, a neck massager. It could also be heated or chilled.

"What that?" Bucky asked.

"It's a neck massager, it will help release any tension in my neck. Next present." Bucky's next present was also from Nat. Four hats with little animal ears on them and four more bandanas. "These are cute, these are lamb ears." Steve put the hat on him, he looked adorable.

Steve opened his next present which was from Laura and Nathaniel. It was an oil diffuser with five different scents.

Bucky sniffed the scents, none of them smelled edible.

"Okay, open this one." Steve said. Bucky opened the present that was from Peter. He didn't know what these were, but they looked like candy. Steve took one from him and read the label. "A bath bomb?" Even Bucky tilted his head at that. "We'll have to ask Peter about this one. Okay, I'll go get more. Stay here, do not eat that." Steve got up and got three more presents.

Bucky opened one from Bruce, it was a puzzle set. Ten to fifteen pieces on each. This would be good for him, something to keep his hands busy. Steve's next present was also from Bruce, he recieved a book about a soldier falling in love. Bucky opened up a present from Scott, all seasons of Paw Patrol on DVD. Scott probably didn't know that Bucky had the series on his tablet but it was a nice present. Steve's present was from Tony. New shoes, converse with his symbol on it. A gag gift. Bucky's next gift was from Tony as well, instead of shoes he got a shirt that said 'my uncle blows people up for a living'. Steve assumed the shirt was meant be threatening but it kind of wasn't. Steve's gift was from Clint, Cooper and Lila, a mug that said 'ain't no hood like fatherhood'. Perfect.

"Can we give Harley her present?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded. Steve got Harley the present they bought for her but also noticed another one from Tony. "Let her open that one." Bucky gave her the gift. Harley open the present with her teeth and paws. She got to the T-Rex plush that Steve was sure going to be destuffed once they got home. The toy was not meant to be a dog toy and wasn't durable, so it was going to be destroyed soon. Her second gift were patches and new collar with a Minnie Mouse bow. One patch said 'do not pet. I don't bite but my handler does.' Another said 'cute and fluffy but working' with Stitch on it. They were perfect to go on her service vest. The collar was cute but she didn't need another one.

"Okay, we have a few more." Steve got up and got the last few presents for them. Steve's present was from Thor, a floral shirt that he wouldn't be wearing anytime soon. He had another from by Loki, this one saying 'I ❤ Florida.' He wouldn't have expected anything more from him. Bucky got glow in the dark stars that could go on the wall from Thor and Loki got him a sippy cup, something he didn't need, with stars. Wanda got Bucky a sensory book and she got Steve a baking cookbook. Pietro got Bucky a mini chalkboard set that can go on the wall and he got Steve a few sketch tools.

"Is that everything?" Steve asked.

"No. No." Bucky whined then got up. He went to Nat who gave him three boxes. "Daddy, presents."

"Oh, thank you Buck." Steve opened the first one, it was picture frame with the both of them smiling from Epcot. The frame was Toy Story saying the iconic line 'you've got a friend in me.' The second was a Buzz watch. The last present was a blanket that said 'Husband, Daddy, Protector, Hero.' Steve was a bit stunned, he looked at Bucky who was smiling and fidgeting with his hands. "Thank you so much, this is so sweet." Bucky hugged him. Steve kissed his head. He loved the blanket probably the most.

"Love daddy."

"I love you too Buck." Steve hugged him again, everyone had opened their gifts. There was one more left and Steve knew who that was for, but didn't say anything.

"Papa, present." Bucky pointed to the box. Steve sighed.

"We'll give it to him when we get home, okay?" Bucky nodded and went to go bother Sam.

"At least he didn't freak out." Tony said.

"I didn't know Bucky had got one for him too." Steve frowned, but got over it. "At least he is happy and hasn't had a fit yet." Bucky had currently pushed down down Sam's neatly folded clothes. Sam had thrown his shirt at him then tickled Bucky.

"You surrender?" Sam asked. Bucky laughed then made grabby hands at Steve.

"You need me to save you?" Steve asked. Bucky laughed again then signed all done. "Alright, fair enough." Steve picked him up from Sam's death tickles.

"You knock down my clothes again, you'll meet them again." Sam teased at him. Bucky smiled then laid his head on Steve's shoulder. Then he noticed Peter and Scott eating something.

"What that?"

"Those are candy canes. Do you want to try one?" Bucky nodded. Steve took a rainbow candy cane off the tree. He broke off a piece and gave it to him. "Don't bite, just let it sit in your mouth." Steve could see Bucky's mind sort of processing this new candy. He liked it but there were a lot of flavors.

"More." Steve broke off another small piece. Bucky was really enjoying it.

"Hey Peter, what are these?" Steve asked.

"Bath bombs. You can put them in the tub and they'll dissolve and make the water full of different colors. They soften the skin as well. I thought he might enjoy it."

"He's never had one, I'm sure he's going to enjoy these." Bucky pulled on Steve's arm that was holding the candy cane. Steve transferred the candy cane to his other hand, Bucky followed it and pulled on his arm. "Excuse me, that is not how we ask for something."

"More, please?"

"Good job, here you go." Steve gave him another piece. Bucky was about to chew on it then looked at Harley, she was chewing on her T-Rex plushie. Bucky went to her and offered her the candy cane. "Bucky, don't."

"Doggy, candy?"

"She can get a treat later, these are going to make her sick. We don't want that right?" Bucky nodded then nibbled on the candy cane.

"Uh, thanks for the socks Bucky." Peter said. Bucky, for one, wasn't listening and he didn't even know what he was talking about since he really had no hand in picking out stuff for everyone.

"Hey, say you're welcome."

"More, please?"

"Bucky."

"Welcome. More, please?"

"You are a food driven mess. Last piece." Steve gave him the last piece. Bucky ate it then looked around for another.

"Captain, can we talk privately please?" Loki asked.

"Loki, if you and I are alone I'm going to hit you."

"I need to speak with you." There was a plea in Loki's voice and the small amount of humanity that Steve had for Loki was begging him to ask him what was going on.

But Bucky wanted more candy cane and he was jerking on Steve's arm. "Hold on." Steve picked Bucky up and brought him to Sam and Nat.

"What are we supposed to do with him?" Sam asked.

"Give him one candy cane, make sure he behaves."

"Ah, okay, I got a game for him." Sam said, he got another candy cane and got Bucky to sit down. "I want you to go up to Peter, quietly and steal that candy cane from him, he got the last flavored one." Bucky tilted his head. Then he looked at Peter, he was talking to Scott and Clint. "It's called being a spy, now go be quiet and sneaky."

Bucky started sneaking to Peter. Bucky had what most people, mainly assassins, would describe as quiet feet. You could almost never hear him unless you had a trained ear like Nat. Steve almost has a hard time hearing him sometimes at home. Almost.

He went back to Loki and pulled him into a corner. "Whatever it is, say it here."

"First off, let me apologize. I never should have left with him, I didn't not realize his sensory problems were causing him issues."

"Not an excuse, but go on."

"A small part of this is his fault. He did not have to follow me." Steve clenched his fist then walked away. "Wait, no, I didn't mean that."

"Then what the hell do you mean?"

"He didn't have to come with me if he didn't want to."

"You are his friend, Loki, he is going to follow you if you ask him. Which I know you did. He has a sense of adventure, so he's going to want to go places. Plus you know Bucky does not understand the word no sometimes. Don't ever say that he didn't have a choice."

"Right, I really wanted to ask you how can I acquire a service animal?"

"You want a service dog like Harley?"

"Yes."

"You can't get one on Asgard?"

"No, we do not have dogs."

"Loki, you don't have seizures as frequently as Bucky do."

"I have them off and on. Some days are worse than others. My brother will tell you that as well. I believe I can benefit from having one."

"That is up to a medically qualified doctor and therapist to determine, if they think you will benefit from one then they'll see about finding a match for you. But you can't expect to have a dog like Harley."

"Why not?"

"Harley was picked because she could handle Bucky's weight if he ever collapsed. You are a bit taller than Bucky but lighter. You would need maybe a poodle or a retriever."

"How do I get one?"

"It takes a while, they don't just give you the dog." Steve sighed then rubbed his face. "Come by the facility early part of January, I'll take you to the place where we got Harley. There is a lady that you can talk to."

"Thank you."

Steve wanted to roll his eyes at him but he would be no better than a toddler. Speaking of toddlers, he looked at Bucky. He hasn't got his candy cane yet, but he was very close to Peter's pockets, Scott and Clint had noticed but didn't say anything.

"Is my trust with you damaged?" Loki asked.

"You really don't me to answer that question right now." Steve walked away. Just as he got to Bucky, he stole the candy cane from Peter's pocket and he didn't even notice. Clint tried to hold back his smirk.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Peter asked.

"You'll find out later." Clint said.

Sam, on the other hand, was laughing. "I can't believe that worked, come here kid." Bucky came back to him, Sam took the candy cane from him.

"Sam." Steve sighed.

"What?"

"That's stealing."

"Oh, lighten up."

Steve rubbed his head.

"Hey, where's my candy cane?" Peter asked. Clint and Sam laughed out loud. Steve sighed deeply then gave the candy cane back to Peter. "Did he take it from me? I didn't even hear him."

"He was being sneaky, say sorry."

"Sowwy."

"It's okay, here." Peter gave him half of the candy cane.

"Thank you." Bucky said then nibbled on the candy cane.

"Alright, everyone please keep the pajamas on. Put these ears on and we are going to Splash Mountain." Tony said.

"What about the family photo?" Bruce asked.

"That's where we are taking it." Tony passed out the Mickey Mouse ears, something about Tony's smirk bothered Steve.

"What is Splash Mountain, Tony?" Steve asked.

"Something fun."

"Okay for the disabled people in the room, is the ride safe?"

"Oh, uh," Tony looked at Bucky who was head tossing to Lila and Cooper's new karaoke machine. "There will be a few surprises, but it will be so worth it."

"Okay, what I am trying to say is will it cause him a meltdown?"

"There is about 50-60% chance he might have a meltdown."

"Gosh, Tony, really?"

"He'll be more scared than anything but it's a short ride. It involves one of his favorite things."

"What?"

"You'll see. Here your ears." Tony handed him two ears. Steve suddenly wasn't sure about this, Bucky didn't need a meltdown. He was not mentally ready for another meltdown, Steve was not prepared for a meltdown. This was most likely not going to end well.

Once everyone got their presents back to their room and everyone got shoes on, they got on the shuttle bus and went to the infamous Magic Kingdom.

Every suspicion that Steve had about that ride was confirmed when they saw the ride. This was a meltdown type ride. The little 50-60% chance of a meltdown that Tony predicted just shot up to a hundred. Bucky was guaranteed to have one.

Tony said it involved something he loved, it involved water but it wasn't something Bucky could play with, it was something that was going to be splashed on them.

"Okay, here is the thing service dogs cannot ride, children under 40 inches cannot ride and I don't think Vision should ride." Tony said.

"Why are we here?" Steve said.

"They have a camera in here that takes a picture as you're going down."

"This is how you want to take the family picture?" Steve asked.

"Well yeah."

"Even if we are missing three of the family?"

"Friday can photo shop them in. We can insert the other one if you want, I personally do not."

"No." Steve rubbed his temples. He wasn't the only one not happy with the situation. Laura wasn't happy about not having Nathaniel and she didn't look comfortable leaving her baby with Vision.

"Alright, let's go kids." Tony said. Bucky was already whining and shaking. This was not going to end well. Steve, Bucky and Sam sat in the middle. Tony, Pepper and Peter sat in the very front. Bruce, Nat and Scott sat behind them. Clint, Laura, Cooper and Lila sat behind Steve. Wanda, Pietro, Thor and Loki sat in the last row.

Bucky was already trembling. There was no desensitizing Bucky to any of this.

Then they started moving.

There were different animatronics that Bucky and Steve have never seen before. Steve could tell that if Bucky's hands hadn't been clenched onto the seat rails, he would probably be flapping his arms. The amount of anxiety he had was radiating off of him was concerning and Steve didn't like it.

Suddenly, there was a sharp turn and small dip. Bucky belched. Oh no. If Bucky threw up, nobody was going to be happy.

After another dip and weird animatronics singing, Tony said, "Everyone put on your ears." Everyone put on their ears. "Now everyone pose."

"What?" Steve said. Everything happened way too fast. One second they were cruising another second they were falling. There was a flash then there was screaming, some cheering and someone saying Assemble.

They finally made it back on to steady water. Bucky was breathing heavily and trembling, but surprisingly not in a meltdown. The ride finally returned to the starting point. Everyone got off, Tony went to the memory maker area.

"Here we are." Apparently there was a camera on that ride. Tony was doing like a Jesus pose, Pepper had a neck pillow and sunglasses on, Peter was doing his signature pose, Bruce was reading a book, Nat had brought a flask, Scott was taking a selfie, Steve looked horribly confused, Bucky was covering his ears, Sam was shaving his face, Clint was doing his signature pose, Laura looked to be the only one who looked normal, Lila was dabbing and so was Cooper, Wanda and Pietro were having an argument, Thor was showing off his muscles and Loki looked like an grumpy, annoyed cat.

"This is a good one. So I'll photo shop Harley here next to Bucky. Vision can go between to Wanda and Pietro. And Nathaniel can go in Laura's arms. How many do we need nine or ten?" Tony asked.

"I think about twelve." Pepper said. Tony paid for the pictures then everyone left Splash Mountain. Now that they were in the light, Steve could see everyone was soaked with water. Bucky was trembling, Steve had to hold his arms to make sure he didn't collapse.

"Let's go find Harley." Steve helped Bucky walk outside, they found Harley. There wasn't any chairs or benches. Bucky sat on the ground and Harley laid on his legs. "Do you want some water?" That was a hard no. He's had enough water for now. "Sorry, how about juice?" Bucky nodded. Sam went to get him some juice. Steve rubbed Bucky's wrist before they became targets of biting. Whatever sugar high Bucky was going through before was completely gone.

"Alright, here is a bottle of fruit punch and cotton candy." Sam gave him the drink. "Poor kid, I've never seen him that terrified before."

"Yeah, we won't be doing that ever, ever again." Steve said. There was a reason Steve didn't want to come to Magic Kingdom and this was why. There was too many intense rides that Bucky couldn't handle. And not to mention that Bucky looked he was going to throw up at every drop there was. "We are going back to the hotel, so he can get out of these clothes and calm down."

"We'll go too, not really feeling like doing any rides today." Nat said. Apparently everyone else had the same idea. They really did come to Magic Kingdom just for this one picture and it was sort of worth it.

Once everyone arrived back to the hotel and went back to their room, Steve changed Bucky into dry comfortable clothes. He happily accepted the cotton candy.

"You know when you don't think about the absolute terror he's having, this picture describes us all perfectly." Nat said. Steve looked at the picture, it was quite hilarious. Probably not an ideal Christmas family photo, but this whole family never did anything ideally. This was definitely a Stark planned event.

"Daddy, here." Bucky offered him a piece of cotton candy.

"Thank you. You doing a little better, you're still shaking a bit."

"Scary."

"Yeah, we won't do that again. But I'm still proud of you." Steve smiled, Bucky ate another piece of cotton candy. "Hey, guess what?" Bucky tilted his head. "We're going home tomorrow." Bucky smiled and flapped his hand. "But hey we are going to have to get on a plane again."

"No, no."

"That's the only way we can get home. I'm sorry. But hey, you've conquered two scary rides during this trip, I think you can handle an airplane ride." Steve rubbed his damp hair. Bucky had every right to be nervous going on the plane again, but he seemed a bit more confident now. Not to mention that he had more sensory toys that could distract him.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweet boy?" Bucky offered her a piece of cotton candy. "Ah, thank you."

"Can I get a piece?" Sam asked.

"No." Bucky smiled.

"I paid for that with my own money, you can be a little more grateful." Bucky smirked at him then gave him a smaller piece. "I'll remember this when you ask me for something."

"Doggy?"

"Ah, no." Steve said. Bucky flapped his wrist then chewed on his wrist. Not a stress bite. Steve rubbed Bucky's wrist as they watched a movie into the afternoon. They began packing up their clothes. Steve charged Bucky's tablet and made sure that everything they came with was leaving with them.

Nobody had informed Steve that Disney World did fireworks on Christmas. When he first heard the explosion, he flinched. No doubt Bucky did too. Bucky came in the bedroom and looked at fireworks.

"Is that cool?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded but flinched. Steve put his headphones on him, that seemed to help a bit.

"Daddy?"

"Yes bud?"

"Help." Steve turned around. Bucky was trying to get the patio door open. "Okay. Stop pulling or you'll break it." Steve undid the child lock then opened the patio door. Bucky went outside, rocked on the chair watching the fireworks, it felt nice outside. Pretty warm actually. New York was expected to get some snow between now and tomorrow night. Steve just hoped it delay them getting home, he liked Florida but he wanted to go home, turn on his electrical fireplace and drink his tea.

Once everything was packed, Steve laid out their clothes for tomorrow. Then he heard coughing.

"Bucky?" Steve asked then went outside. He was throwing up. "Oh, geez." His stomach was apparently still not as settled as he had hoped. "Are you all done?" Bucky coughed again, Steve picked him up and brought him in the bathroom. He held his hair as he threw up. "Natasha." Steve yelled. Nat and Sam quickly came into the bathroom.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Upset stomach. Can you get me a hair band?" Nat nodded and left. "Why did this have to happen twenty minutes before you need to take your medicine?"

"I'll go get some gold fish crackers. How do you think he'll take to tea?" Sam asked.

"Not sure."

"I'll make a small batch." Sam left. Steve sighed then ran a bath.

"Do you think you're done?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded then smiled. "What are you smiling about, you just threw up?"

"He's smiling because he knows he's a handful." Nat said handing him the hair band. Steve tied Bucky's hair back then got him in a bath. Bucky laughed again and flapped his hands. "He managed to get it all on himself, so we won't have to call a cleaning service. But I am a little concerned, he didn't show any signs of an upset stomach."

"You think he made himself throw up?" Nat shrugged her shoulders. Steve looked at Bucky who was perfectly content in the water. That raised a lot of questions now. "Buck, look at me." Bucky giggled then looked at him. "Did you make yourself sick?" Bucky smiled then played with his hands.

"You're not going to get a straightforward answer from him. I can already see that look in his eyes that he's not listening." Bucky laughed again then flapped his hands.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up and in bed, we have a long day tomorrow." Steve bathed Bucky. There wasn't a reason as to why Bucky would be self inducing vomiting. Maybe his stomach was just upset or the stress of today had just caught up to him. Whatever it was, Steve just hoped it didn't happen again.

Once Bucky was cleaned up and in bed, Sam gave him a small bag of goldfish crackers and chamomile tea. Bucky has had small sips of tea from Steve's tea before but it was just green tea. But Sam said the tea shouldn't give him a sugar high since he didn't put any sugar in it and it wasn't caffeinated anyway.

After he drank a few sips and took his medicine, Bucky was asleep.

"Surprisingly not a rough trip." Sam said.

"Still got to get home." Steve said.

"Worst case scenario is that it snows in New York and we'll be delayed or even cancelled." Nat said.

"Hopefully not, I want to get home. I don't think Bucky can handle another day in Florida." Steve rubbed his face then went to lay down with Bucky. Today had went over smoothly, Bucky didn't throw a fit or have a meltdown. That one ride on Disney probably scared him pretty good. Hopefully the plane ride tomorrow will be a smooth one.

**Saturday**

Steve, Sam and Nat all got up at the same time. Around three. Everything was packed. Steve went downstairs to get extra snacks for Bucky. By the time everything was double checked, it was time for them to go. Steve put Harley's sweater and harness on then picked Bucky up, carefully making sure not to wake him up.

They went down to the lobby and gave the desk clerk the room key back. Twenty minutes later, everyone else came down to the lobby and waited for a shuttle. Lila and Nathaniel was still asleep so everyone was trying to not make that much noise.

Once they got on the shuttle and into the airport, everyone woke up. Bucky was not happy once again. Steve immediately put his headphones on him to hopefully relax his nerves before they got on the plane.

After getting through baggage check-in and security, everyone said goodbye to Thor and Loki. Vision was going to fly back to the facility.

"Goodbye little one." Loki said.

"Bye 'Oki." Bucky waved bye to them. They left. Everyone else, including Peter and Scott, waited for the plane. Bucky played Steve's hands, occasionally biting them in the process. Sam took Harley out to the animal relief area.

Suddenly something caught Bucky's nose. Bucky got up and smelled around. "Bucky, come back here please." Steve said. Bucky sniffed again and walked around. Steve got up and followed him. Bucky stopped at the offending scent.

Cinnamon rolls. Hot and fresh.

"Please?" Bucky asked, also pulling the puppy dog eyes in the process.

Steve sighed deeply, he didn't want to put any food on Bucky's stomach in fear that he might throw up on the plane. But Bucky was being so adorable right now. "Two cinnamon rolls please." James was right, he couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes. Steve got the two cinnamon rolls and went back to their seats. Steve had to fed the cinnamon roll to him in small pieces to make sure he didn't eat too fast.

"Delta flight 94 is now ready to being boarding passengers with disabilities." The lady said. Steve kept Bucky distracted with the cinnamon roll.

"First class passengers may now board."

Steve wiped his hand, Bucky pulled on his hand to get more. "We're next. You'll get more on the plane." Bucky whined. Steve put Bucky's book bag on him then stood up.

"Delta Comfort plus passengers may now board."

Steve and Bucky were the first at the counter and first on the plane. "Harley tuck in." Harley went to the window and curled in the foot area. "Go sit." Bucky sat down next to the window. Steve took off his book bag, got his blanket and book. He got Bucky's book bag and put it on the floor. Hopefully no one was going to sit next to Steve.

Bucky pulled on Steve's arm again. "Mine."

"Hold on for a few minutes." Steve flagged down a flight attendant and told them about Bucky. And asked for a few napkins as Bucky was going to make a mess with the cinnamon rolll.

So far everything was going was well, almost too well.

Bucky finished the first cinnamon roll. Steve sighed as they finished boarding. Nobody sat next to him. Which was good. He put on their seatbelts as they listened to the safety demonstration and started backing up from the gate.

"Going?"

"Home. Are you excited?" Bucky smiled then there was that weird feeling of the engines starting. Bucky whined, this felt familiar. Steve gave him his sensory book, it somewhat distracted him.

As they began taxiing down the runway, Bucky got a little more fearful. He was shaking and trying to chew his wrist.

Then the engines powered up and they began to move faster. Bucky shook his head and flapped his hands.

Now they were in the air.

Bucky was whining but not screaming. He squirmed around while the plane climbed and settled into the cruising altitude. Steve plugged Bucky's headphones into his tablet to hopefully cancel out the popping in his ears. Bucky head tossed a little but he wasn't screaming, a major improvement. Steve gave him a small piece of the second cinnamon roll.

"I'm surprised he isn't screaming." Sam said.

"Me too." Steve smiled and rubbed Bucky's hair as he lightly rocked himself.

An hour into the trip, Bucky fell asleep. Steve was almost halfway through his book when the plane rocked a little. Then it rocked again.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen this is your Captain speaking, we seem to be going through a bit of a rough patch of wind. We expect to get through this within ten minutes." Steve sighed deeply as the plane rocked again, causing Bucky to hit his head on the side panel.

"Owie." Bucky rubbed his head then felt the plane rocking.

"It's okay, it's just a bit of turbulence." Steve rubbed his wrist. Bucky whined then he began to cry. Steve looked at the map on the seat, they were just over Virginia. Another hour until they got home. The plane rocked again, Bucky instantly locked up his muscles. "Calm down, you're okay."

"All done."

"Almost. Just stay calm." The plane dropped a few more times, Bucky belched a little bit but as soon as the plane came out of the rough patch of weather, he drank his milk.

"You know this could have been avoided if they had just turned right." Tony said loudly. Steve rolled his eyes, of course Tony had to say something. Bucky tapped Steve's shoulder to show him the sensory book. 'Never touch a Porcupine' was the name of the book and Bucky loved the texture of book. Steve has seen a few books similar to that at their store. Maybe that could be a good addition to his schooling.

After another thirty minutes of keeping Bucky distracted from the start of their descent, they finally made it back into New York air space. Bucky did okay when they landed. He was a little irritable, Steve could only guess it was because he was impatient to go home.

They all got off the plane. They said goodbye to Clint and his family as they had another flight to catch. Everyone went to retrieve their bags. Happy was waiting for them in the pick up area. They all got in the van and headed to the facility. Bucky growled at Happy everytime he looked at him, but when Happy offered Bucky a candy cane, Bucky suddenly liked him. At some point in the near future, Steve was going to have to teach Bucky about his social skills. It wasn't bad, it was just he didn't have any. To his family, he was polite because he wanted something but other than that he was aggressive and that was something that wasn't going be allowed.

Once they arrived at the facility, Steve waited for car to warm up and also had Friday warm up the house.

"Will we see you on New Years?" Nat asked.

"Not sure. I want to stay home but knowing Stark he might come to the house if I say no to his invitation." Steve said.

"True, hopefully we can. So Friday after New Years, will you be ready?"

"To put Rumlow in a casket? Yeah." Nat smiled. Steve shook his head at her then got in the truck. "Bye sweetheart." Nat kissed Bucky's head.

"Bye-bye." They left the facility. They listened to Disney music as they traveled home. Once they arrived home, Steve grabbed the mail then sighed when he remembered the mysterious stranger had moved Bucky's presents to the front door. The stranger hasn't came by the house since they moved the presents and Friday hasn't alerted to anybody near the property.

"Home sweet home." Steve got out the truck then got Bucky out. Bucky was about to run inside but Steve grabbed him and made him grab his suitcase.

"Presents."

"Go unpack your clothes then we can open them." Bucky whined dramatically then went upstairs. Steve brought all the boxes inside to the living area then checked the mail. Ads, a few Christmas cards from the town and a letter. There was no name, it just said Roger's residence. Steve opened the letter.

'I'm sorry. You probably hate me now, but I'm trying to make things better. Tell Bucky I love him.' There was no signature and Steve never paid any attention to the Avenger's handwriting. Whoever wrote this was definitely close to Bucky, but that didn't help narrow down anything. All the Avengers loved him, well, him and Tony had a weird love-hate relationship but Tony wouldn't have wrote a letter this simple. Tony was a simple man but very detailed.

"Open, please?" Bucky tapped on the largest box.

"Um," Steve kept the grocery ads and the weird letter and threw away everything else. "Let's do one more thing before we open these." Bucky sighed dramatically again. "Do you want to make hot chocolate?"

"Yeah, yeah." Bucky smiled and went in the kitchen. Steve hid the letter in the cabinet, he would deal with that later. He went in the kitchen and saw Bucky trying to grab the right pot but he was grabbing a skillet.

"Okay, no, put that back and grab that." Bucky put the skillet back and grabbed a pot. Steve got the milk from the refrigerator and the chocolate from the pantry. As they waited for the milk to warm up, Steve opened the one present he got for himself. A weighted blanket.

"Blanket?"

"I got a weighted blanket for myself, hopefully this will help me sleep a little deeper." That was one of the reasons why he bought it. The milk had warmed up and Steve poured in the chocolate chips. Bucky ate a few chocolate chips pieces, Steve ate a few with him. Once the hot chocolate was done, Steve poured some into his mug then poured some into Bucky's sippy cup. "Okay, present time." Bucky went in the living room. "We'll open the big one last. Open this one."

Bucky opened the smallest box. It was more pajamas, one of them was a Stitch onesie. "Stitch."

"Yeah, okay open this one." Bucky opened the next box, it was pool toys. Something Bucky wanted since he discovered he didn't have any. "Now this one. This one is sort of for the both of us." Bucky opened the box, it was lights. "These are pool lights. They can go inside the pool, so if we swim outside at night, then this will make the water different colors." That made Bucky smile. They never swam at night and they probably won't until it warms a bit more, but Bucky would love it. James probably would too.

"Go swim?"

"Not today, bud, after this we might be taking a nap. Open this one." It was the second largest box. Bucky opened it, it was a huge blanket.

"What that?"

"It is a comforter to go on your bed. So when you start sleeping in your own bed, this can go on your bed and it glows in the dark." Bucky really wasn't too fascinated with it, especially when Steve mentioned him sleeping in his own bed. But it needed to happen. "Okay, you can open the big one." Bucky opened the box to reveal another box. He tilted his head. "This is a hammock. It's like your swing but we can tie this to two trees out there and we can relax on it."

"Swing?"

"This is a family swing for us, you have a bigger swing coming most likely in the next few days, it's just like the one in your room. We can put this one up tomorrow or another day. Does that sound okay?" Bucky smiled and nodded. Then he remembered the present. He got up and went in his room, he came back with a box.

"Papa present." Bucky smiled. Steve sighed, he needed to explain what was going on to him.

"Hey, come here." Steve got Bucky's hands and set the box down. "Look at me." Bucky looked at him. "Remember I told you that he had an emergency?" Bucky nodded. "I haven't been honest about that. I have no idea where he is. I've called him, I've texted him I've done what I could to get a response out of him, he hasn't answered me or anybody else. Understand so far?" Bucky nodded. "And because we have no contact with him, we have to assume that he has went back to the bad people. The ones who hurt you."

"No."

"Bucky, we don't have anything solid yet. But right now his connection to you is concerning to me and everyone else and we have to assume that he has gone back to that path. Mommy and I have been trying to make sure that this is not what we are thinking, but right now I am very concerned that he is doing that and I have to take that extra precaution because, yes, he is close to you but he can abuse your trust and possibly make you go back to the bad people. I don't want that and if he needs to stay away from you, then that needs to happen." Bucky struggled to process all that but he understood and began to cry. Steve held him and sighed.

"Papa hates Bucky?"

"No, just a strained relationship right now. I'm sure if he really cared about you, he would make an effort to stay away from the bad people and do what he can to protect you from them. If he cared, he would try to call or make an effort to contact one of us." Bucky cried again. Steve really didn't want to explain that to him but eventually Bucky was going to obsess over it and it needed to stop now. "You okay?" Bucky somewhat nodded.

"Daddy love Bucky."

"I do. I love you so much. All of the Avengers love you so much. I want you to remember that. No matter how many come in and out of your life, you always have us." Steve hugged him tightly, that was a promise he held to his heart.

"Sleepy." Bucky mumbled. It was still a bit early for a nap but today had been exhausting so why not. Steve carried him upstairs to the bedroom, they laid down and watched a Paw Patrol Christmas special.

Later into the night, Bucky was playing with the puzzles Bruce gave him when Steve had an idea. He checked his phone and realized there was a light show with the neighbors. They had decorated their houses with lights and today would be the last night they are doing the light show.

"Bucky, do you want to go see something cool?" Steve asked. Bucky tilted his head at him then nodded. "Okay, we have to leave the house." Steve usually didn't want to leave the house so close to bedtime, especially since Bucky just had a bath and medicine. He could get sick, but they weren't getting out the car. Steve put socks on him then they went downstairs to the truck. "You can sit in the front seat, just don't touch this or this." He pointed to seatbelt and the door lock button. Harley still had to ride in the back seat.

After about a mile they arrived to light show. There was line of houses that was decorated in all of the Christmas decorations.

"Hot chocolate?" A lady asked. Steve asked for two, the lady noticed Harley and gave her a doggy cookie with whipped cream. They followed behind another car slowly, the music was probably Bucky's favorite part. Steve just loved to see him smile. None of the houses had fast flashing lights, which was very considerate.

"Merry Christmas." Everyone said from their yards.

"Christmas." Bucky mumbled. Then he yawned, definitely past bed time. They went past a few more houses before Bucky began to fall asleep. They went back to the house. Steve picked him up and went upstairs.

"Hey, I have one last surprise for you, can I see James?" Bucky whined then rubbed his head. "What?"

"I told you I had something to show you." Steve went in his drawer and got a tiny box. "This will solve one of our problems."

James sat up, he was exhausted, Steve should have done this earlier but Bucky was in a mood. James took the box and opened it. His eyes widen a bit. "Stevie, this is-"

"It's your and mine dog tags. I tracked them down a while ago and I wanted to give them to you when we had our own Christmas on the actual day of Christmas but that didn't work out. So here you go."

"He'll chew on these. I can't-"

"No, those are coated with a very durable rubber, he won't put a dent in that metal. He can chew on it, but I can teach him that this is not his chewy."

James frowned a bit then pulled his tag from the box it was followed by a ring attached on the chain. Inside the ring was printed 'S&J Till the end of the line.'

"Stevie, these are wonderful."

"Yeah, I love you so much and now it's official."

"I love you too." Steve put the dog tag on him then put his on. "This is probably the best Christmas gift ever."

"For you. He can probably name about a million other things that make him happy."

"This is enough for me." James yawned again. "Merry Christmas, punk." James mumbled then fell asleep.

"Merry Christmas, jerk." Steve smiled at him. Steve got in bed with him then thought about a few things. This trip had been fairly pleasant. Only two meltdowns, no tantrums. A few odd behaviors but nothing concerning. Minus the whole Loki situation, Bucky had enjoyed himself. Steve had enjoyed himself. They were definitely going to do trip without the Avengers soon.

There was just one roadblock.

Rumlow.

They needed to find him and bring him down.

One thing was for certain, Steve was going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a great and safe Christmas. This is the last part of the Christmas special. The next one will be the New Years special, which will only be one chapter. In that piece, everyone's questions will be answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I am feeling better every day from my surgery, I can happily say that I didn't say anything crazy or become an emotional wreck. I can also say that I have finished the Christmas special, just a few more minor edits and they will be posted on the second day chapter just like this one.
> 
> P.S if anyone wants to help me plan out the Sam and Bucky series, we can happily scream ideas at each other on Wattpad at wolvesangel7, Instagram winterwolf37 and Tumblr puppyfriend7.


End file.
